Someone for Natasha
by Professor Wolvie
Summary: What if Natasha didn't spend the five years in between Infinity War and Endgame alone? AU. Multi-chapter story. I do not own any characters from Marvel.
1. Chapter 1

It's been almost a year since they killed Thanos and everyone had pretty much gone their separate ways. Natasha hasn't been able to locate Clint since and there were rumors of vigilante going around that matched his skill sets. She spent most of her free time searching for him but he was almost impossible to locate if he did not want to be found. Steve recently went to go "find himself" or figure out a solution to Thanos, which she didn't think he would find. Tony went off with Pepper and is currently avoided the spotlight and most people. Rhodey and Pepper keep her informed on his well being but Tony was too devastated to even interact with any of the remaining of the Avengers. That last she heard from them was that they had gotten married and she suspected that she would be hearing about a little Stark soon. Thor went off to New Asgard and she hasn't heard from him since. She was the only one who ran the base and kept the compound clean. Even then it still got a little boring. There was not a lot drama in the world that needed the Avengers help.

She sighed as she looked at the clock. It was close to six o'clock. Rhodey, Okoye, Marvel, nor Rocket were likely to call the rest of the day. She stood up and stretched her back. She wandered into the kitchen and opened up the fridge and cabinets. She swore when she noticed that she forgot to grab groceries.

She grabbed her keys and jacket from the counter and decided to run to the store. In generally, she didn't like to run outside anymore. It used to be that running would make her feel connected to the world. Now, it just made her feel their defeat even more. Most of the city was abandoned or at least looked that way. Sometimes you see people out, normally looters. Most of the business had been condensed into certain areas because it was easier to get to. The nearest grocery store was also in an area with a clinic, clothing store, and pharmacy. Natasha only ventured out when necessary.

She arrived outside the market area covered in sweat and slowed her jog to a walk. She entered the grocery store and went straight to the cereal aisle. It was the easiest to make and she didn't have the most advanced cooking skills.

"Hello Natasha," a voice said from behind her.

Nat turned around and gave a friendly smile to the man, "Hello Wilde." Doctor Jamie Wilde. They had met a few months earlier on one of her sparse grocery runs. He ran the clinic next door and they were always friendly towards each other. He was tall with dark hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. He had a nice jaw line and body. Many of the newly single women she saw often tried to flirt with him.

He rolled his eyes, "I told you to call me Jamie."

She shrugs, "I like last names better."

He gestures towards the cereal, "You choose between sugar and sugar yet?"

"Do you have an issue with my eating habits?"

"I rarely ever see you leave here with actual food. Unless your having company."

She raises an eyebrow, "You're observant."

He shrugs, "Old habit. You really should eat actually food."

"But cereal is so good."

He chuckles, "Not really."

Her eyebrows raised, "Not really?"

He shrugged, "It's not that good. I prefer real food. Tell you what. If I cook you a meal better than cereal, you have to eat a real meal once a week. If it's not, I will eat cereal every day for a week."

"Are you asking me on a date?"

"Are you refusing a challenge?"

She chuckles, "Never."

He grins and begins to walk away, "Great. I'll be at your place by eight with actual food."

She looks at him surprised at that he knew where she lived. That also meant that he knew who she was. He laughs when he sees her face, "Steve is a pretty recognizable guy. I'm really glad that you two were just roommates."

She shakes her head in astonishment as she watches him walk out of the store. _What have I gotten myself into._

* * *

At eight o'clock Friday alerted her that there was a man at the door. She glanced at the camera and sure enough Jamie was standing outside the door with a paper bag of groceries in one hand.

She smoothed down her hair as she said, "Fri, let him in."

She met Jamie in the hallway as he was looking around the beginnings of the compound.

She smirks, "Admiring where the Avengers used to live?"

He turns towards her with a smile, "Nope. Just sizing up where my date lives."

She shakes her head, "What are you going to make?"

"It's a surprise."

"I don't like surprises."

"You're going to love this one."

She gestures for him to follow her, "Kitchens this way."

They entered the kitchen and he set the bag down. He gestures towards the cabinets, "Do you even know where anything is?"

She shakes her head, "I'm not much of a cook. How'd you figure out who I was?"

He began taking out bread, peanut butter, and grape jelly from the bag.

"I met Steve a while back. Helped him fend off a few haters. He mentioned you sometimes."

"Are you making peanut butter and jelly? That's really your epic plan?"

"You can't judge since you eat cereal everyday. Plus this is a sophisticated sandwich reserved for good things. Unlike a plain peanut butter sandwich."

She rolled her eyes and decided to ignore his 'good thing' bit, "Yeah but peanut butter and jelly? I have never heard of that sandwich referred to as sophisticated."  
He lays out four pieces of bread. He unscrews the peanut butter cap and begins to spread the peanut butter on two of the pieces of bread.

"It's an emotionally sophisticated sandwich."

"An emotionally sophisticated sandwich?"

He nods as he begins to apply the jelly to other to pieces of bread.

"It also has magically powers."

"You're telling me that this emotionally sophisticated sandwich has powers?" she asks while putting air quotes around 'emotionally sophisticated'.

He nods again as he carefully combines each peanut butter slice with their corresponding jelly slice. He then takes a knife and cuts the sandwiches in half diagonally.

He looks up, "Where are your glasses?"

She points to the top cabinet and he reaches up and grabs two of them. He then reaches in the bag and pulls out a carton of milk. He pours to glasses and slides the milk into her almost empty fridge.

He then hands her her plate and glass.

"Bon Appetite. I promise you this sandwich will be worth it."

"I highly doubt that."

He locks eyes with her, "Try it."

She bites into and it tasted really good. At first she thought it was just because she hadn't tasted non cereal since Steve, but there was something amazing about the simplicity of the sandwich.

Jamie smirked, "I know that look. You are hooked."

She groans, "Yes. I suppose I have to start eating real food now. Although there is no way you can actually track what I'm eating."

"Oh I think we can make this a weekly thing," he said casually as he bit his sandwich. He then froze and looked at her, "If that's okay with you? I enjoy your company."

She swallows. She surprisingly enjoyed his company as well. It was lonely sometimes. Catching up with her friends always reminded her and them of what they all had lost. It always ended somber. There was no past with Jamie.

She nods, "It's okay with me."

He smiled, "Good. There are many more foods I want to introduce you to."

"I'm looking forward to it as long as I can introduce you to the world of cereal."


	2. Chapter 2

"...and how is the economy in Wakanda faring?" Natasha asked on one of her daily calls with Okoye.

"Better but people are still reeling from the sudden leadership problems. The rebels are still spring up but what's left of my Dora are handling that. And in the states?"

"Few minor problems that Rhodey can handle. Nothing major. Danvers and Rocket are handling intergalactic stuff well. Danvers hasn't called for help or anything."

"When has she ever?"

They both laugh and suddenly they both hear the doorbell ring. She looks through the camera and sees Jamie standing outside with a bag of groceries in his hands. He waves at the camera and she smiles slightly.

She turns back towards Okoye, "Um...well ok, keep me posted. I gotta go."

Okoye's eyebrows shoot up, "Where?"

She shakes her head, "I have a thing. I will talk to you tomorrow. Bye."

She quickly ends her call and rushes towards the door. She opens it to find Jamie smiling.

"How was your week?" he asks as he steps across the threshold.

"The same. You?"

He shrugs, "I spent most of the week trying to figure out what I was going to cook tonight."

"Really?"

He laughs, "No but I did spend some time. I had to prep earlier."

"You had to prepare earlier? What could we possibly be eating?"

"Drumroll please."

She stared at him like he was crazy and he stared right back.

"I'm not telling you until I get a drumroll."

She rolled her eyes and lightly tapping her fingers on the counter.

"Thank you. We are having homemade deep dish pizza Chicago style. Fun fact, I grew up there."

"I've never had the pizza there but I've been a few times."

He stopped and looked at her, "How?"

She shrugged, "I was working. Didn't have time."

"Well luckily I'm here to broaden your horizons."

"Luckily."

Natasha watched as he began to construct the pizza. It looked like he had done it many times before.

"So," Jamie started to break their comfortable silence, "where are you from?"

"Russia."

"Do you have a favorite food from Russia that isn't cereal?"

She laughs, "Does Vodka count?"

He laughs, "Nope."

She sighs, "Then Blini."

He shakes his head, "Who knew that the Black Widow had a sweet tooth?"

"Not very many. Clint loves to tease me for it," she said without realizing what she was saying.

"Clint?"

"Yeah. A friend. Did any of your friends survive?"

He pours the tomatoes on top of the dough that already had the cheese and butter on it.

"I didn't have that many and out of the ones I did have most disappeared. I have a few that survived but they don't live near here."

She nods, "What about your family?"

He hesitates before he answers, "Didn't know my parents beforehand and my wife had died the year before."

"You were married?"

He nods, "She gave me a little boy. He survived. He's almost three now."

She looks at him surprised, "I've never seen you with a son."

"He stays with a babysitter most of the time I'm at work."

"You never mentioned him."

He shrugs as he slides the pizza in the oven and grabs two wine glasses and sits next to her.

"It just felt like the time to be honest."

She hesitates and he elaborates, "You don't have to tell me everything about you and frankly I don't need to know but before you continue I enjoy being friends and I don't lie to my friends. I also want to tell you that before I worked with SHIELD occasionally."

"How come I've never seen you?"

"I only consulted on special cases. That's actually where Steve and I first met."

"That makes a lot more sense. So you know stuff about me?"

He shakes his head, "Honestly no. I like to form my own opinions of people and let them choose what they tell me. Is that okay with you?"

She nods.

He smiles, "Good. Now that everything is in the air let's start again. Hi, I'm Dr. Jamie Wilde. A father who use too do some consulting work for government agencies."

She shakes his hand, "Natasha Romanoff. An assassin that worked for SHIELD and is currently an Avengers. It's nice to meet you Wilde."

"I prefer being called by my first name."

They both laugh.

She sips her wine and asks, "What's your son's name?"

"Cameron."

"That's a good name."

"I thought so. He seems to like it. Did you have any family?"

She pauses. The technical answer to that question was no but she also considered her teammates to be her family. Plus the Barton kids were her nieces and nephews.

"The Avengers are my family.I had a few nephews and a niece disappear."

He smiled sadly, "I'm sorry for your lost."

"Thanks."

They both take a moment in silence before Natasha decides to continue the conversation, "So how did you in Steve meet exactly?"

The rest of the evening the two of them spent talking and enjoying each others company. Natasha hadn't felt this comfortable in anyone's presence in a long time.

* * *

After finishing the pizza the two sat on the couch drinking their wine in a comfortable silence.

Jamie glanced at the dishes he left, "Sorry for leaving you with such a mess."

She shakes her head, "Don't be. You cooked. I'll clean."

"Do you want some help?"

She nods and they head over to the kitchen.

He points to her, "You dry, I'll wash?"

She nods and they began to clean. Jamie watched her move. She was gorgeous and smooth. She caught his eye.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just…"

Jamie splashed her with water.

Natasha jumped back in surprise.

"Did you just splash me?"

He shrugged and a mischievous grin spread across his face, "Maybe."

"Did," she said as she started to close the distance between them. She was inches from his face and she could hear his breathing

"...you just splash..." the distance between their lips was closing and she could see Jamie was fully concentrated on her.

"...me?" she finished as she took the spray hose from the sink and sprayed him.

"Aggh!" Jamie screamed and she burst out laughing.

He shakes the water out of his eyes and she could see the goofiness in them. He grabs the hose and tries to spray her back. She quickly ducks and starts to run out of the kitchen into the rest of the compound.

She can hear Jamie running after her and surprisingly keeping up. She had just managed to escape into the back fields when she didn't hear him behind her. Her senses kicked into overdrive as she cautiously looked around her. The grass was pretty long since she hadn't thought to cut it in a while.

She was just about to let her guard down when she heard Jamie coming from behind her. If he had really wanted to sneak up on her he would have come in from the side. She knew she could escape but she also wanted him to catch her.

She felt his arms wrap around her torso.

She felt him smirk, "I did splash water on you _and _I caught you."

"I let you. You can't surprise me."

"Oh really? Friday now."

Suddenly there were sprinklers going everywhere. They were both being completely soaked and surprisingly neither one cared. Jamie twirled Natasha around so he was now facing her.

He smiled and leaned down towards her, "Surprise."

He closed the gap and kissed her softly on the lips. Natasha had been kissed at least a million times. On jobs and a few boyfriends sprinkled sporadically over her life. But this kiss was different. There was something special about it. Maybe it was because they were too lost and broken people who were looking for company. Who knows but all she knew was that she had never been kissed like this.

They pulled apart and he whispered, "It think I've successfully surprised you twice."

She shrugged, "Maybe. Or maybe this was my plan all along?"

"Really?" he asked as they began walking back towards the house.

"I'll never tell."

* * *

When Jamie walked back into the room Natasha was surprised how good he looked in one of Steve's old shirts.

He was grinning as he walked back in, "I totally feel like Captain America."

She rolled her eyes, "Don't let it go to our head."

"One hundred percent too late," he said as he completely entered the room.

Natasha cleared her throat nervously, "If you want, we could watch a movie while your clothes dry?" She hadn't really asked a guy to continue their date before. At least not a guy she really liked.

He smiled, "Sure. Just let me text the babysitter that she'll be staying the night since I won't be back until later."

They wandered into the living room and Natasha asked, "What types of movies do you like to watch?"

"Pretty much anything."

"Anything?" she asked again as she felt the beginnings of a smirk tug on her lips.

He nodded, "Anything."

"Ok," she said as she took the remote and scrolled through the movies to find the one she was looking for. Awhile ago, before the fight between Tony and Steve, Tony had insisted on team bonding which included movie night. One of the movies Clint forced them to watch was _Frozen _because he had the songs stuck in his head from hearing Lila sing them. She selected that movie now and watched Jamie's reaction.

"Did not peg you for the _Frozen_ type but I'm down for it."

The smile on her face grew wider as she hit place. She burst out laughing when she heard him humming the opening chorus.

"Hey, I had to watch my friends kids a lot and they loved this movie. I think it's much more enjoyable when kids aren't around."

"I agree."

About half way through the movie Natasha fell asleep. Jamie didn't notice at first but then she started to move around. He glanced over and realized she was having a nightmare. He quickly paused the movie and tried to gently shake her awake. That somehow only made things worse.

"Friday! Can you somehow wake up Nat?"

"Yes. Stand by."

Jamie's ears were filled with a loud sound and Natasha quickly shot up. Friday shut the alarm off.

It took Natasha a moment to get her bearings before she realized where she was. She blushed and looked down.

"Get out," she said as she left the living room and presumably went to her room.

Jamie was left alone.

***This is not how Jamie and Nat's story ends. Reviews are appreciated**


	3. Chapter 3

When the sun rose the next morning, Natasha was already awake. She hadn't fallen back to sleep during the night. She had been awake trying to ignore her demons swirling against her. She also dedicated a lot of time contemplating how she ruined a potential good thing with Jamie. She felt guilty for starting a relationship when the world was in disarray but no matter what the others said about finding a new way to bring everyone back, there wasn't. Moving on was their best hope but she wasn't too good at that. As evidenced by last night.

Eventually she decided to get up and to prepare for her daily call with all the leaders and alive Avengers.

She walked out of her room and down the hall towards the kitchen. She could hear something cooking. Was Steve home?

She slowly reached for her gun and as she rounded the corner she was surprised to find Jamie there. He smiled a little and she relaxed only slightly.

He held up the pan which smelled like it had the best omelette in it, "Breakfast?"

"Didn't I tell you to get out?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay so I stayed."

Part of her wanted to yell at him to get out again but the other part really wanted a piece of the omelette.

She came over and sat at the island he gave her a plate before he began to cook his own.

"So in Frozen, I think Sven is the best character. He doesn't sing at all and he's loyal. Elsa has controlling issues, and Anna and Kristoff have abandonment issues. Olaf is annoying the trolls make absolutely no sense."

She looked up from eating, "You're not going to ask me about last night?"

He shakes his head, "I figured you didn't want to talk about it since you tried to kick me out. If you do want to talk, I'll listen. Otherwise, we can keep discussing Frozen."

She smiles softly at that.

While he cooked, they continued to argue over different things in Frozen. As he sat down to eat his own omelette she decided to switch the topic.

"I suppose I should thank you for waking me up."

"It was no problem. I have nightmares all the time and appreciate when someone wakes me up. I figured you would too."

She nods, "What…" she stops realizing he might not want to talk about it.

"What are they about?" he finishes for her with a small smile.

"You don't have to answer. I know from experience that some things are hard to talk about."

"I don't mind. I trust you."

She raises an eyebrow, "Really?"

He nods, "There's something special about you. I haven't connected with someone like this before," they both blush as he speaks, "So therefore I trust you. I'm okay if you're not there yet with me. We've got time."

She nods and he continues.

"I've had the same nightmares for years. Product of my childhood I guess. I grew up in a lab where they were trying to recreate the super soldier formula. Was experimented on and tortured. Fun childhood. I probably would've ended up in a worse place if Fury hadn't found me."

He pauses and she watches him. His voice was slightly wobbly and she realized this was hard for him to talk about.

"I grew up similarly," she says quietly.

He drinks the rest of his wine as he turns to her, "You never really get over it, do you?"

She shakes her head and asks quietly, "How do you deal with it?"

"Honestly, before my wife died, I didn't. That and the snap. I was stuck alone to raise a kid in a world that was mourning. I figured I might as well be brave for him."

"It must be nice to have someone."

He looks directly at her, "You are not alone. You know that right?"

She nods but she breaks eye contact as she does. He gently moves her face so she's looking towards him again, "Natasha you are not alone. I promise you."

* * *

Over the next few weeks Jamie kept his promise to Natasha. He showed up weekly for their dinner date. He always came with a smile on his face and a new dish idea. He was the thing Natasha looked forward to all week. He made her happy. Okoye even began to notice.

As they were wrapping up their daily call Okoye noticed Natasha seemed to be distracted. It was unlikely for the famous spy to be distracted from their work.

"Nat, what's wrong?" she asked breaking Natasha from her thoughts.

Nat sat up straighter, "Nothing. Where were we?"

"Well I was discussing new foreign policy but you were somewhere else. Where were you?"

She blushes slightly as she answers, "Nowhere but here."

Okoye raises an eyebrow and chuckles, "It's a man isn't it? You've met someone."

"What?! No!"

"Nat…"

She sighs, "We haven't done anything besides the occasional kiss."

"Do you want to?"

"It's only been about two months!"

"But he obviously makes you happy. What's stopping you from going all in?"

She looks at Okoye, "Do we deserve to be happy? To move on? Millions of people died and they'll never get that chance. I just feel guilty for being able to do something that they're not."

"You shouldn't. They died but we did not. The best way we can honor their memories is by living our lives. You shouldn't feel guilty about being happy. Is that all that's stopping you?"

"What makes you think there's more?"

Okoye chuckles, "I happen to have gotten to know you very well Natasha Romanoff and there is always something you're not saying."  
"He has a kid and…"

"...you're scared you'll get attached like you did with the Barton kids. Nat, you can't keep him at arms length if you care for him."

Natasha rolled her eyes, "You sound like him. He wants me to meet his son. He's three."

"A cute age. You should. You deserve some happiness Natasha."

They both heard the doorbell and a sly grin appeared on Okoye's face as Natasha got up to go answer she pointed at Okoye, "Thanks for the advice and don't tell anyone about this."

"Your welcome and of course. The people we work with are nosy."

She smiled at Okoye's last comment as she walked towards the kitchen which is where she normally met Jamie. The only reason he rang the doorbell was to let her know he was there. Friday automatically let him in after a few weeks of him stopping by during the week and weekends.

"Hey," he greeted her with a kiss as he set the groceries on the counter top.

"Hey, so I've been thinking," she started.

"Thinking, huh? About what?"  
"I'll tell you if you stop interrupting."

"Sorry," he said, turning to face her and giving her his full attention.

She cleared her throat as she continued, "I was thinking about your offer to have one of our dinner dates at your house."

His eyebrows raise in surprise, "Really? Are you sure you want to meet Cam?"

She nods, "I'm ready. I figured if I'm going to date you I might as well meet your son."

The grin spreads across his face warms her insides, "So does this mean we're going steady?"

She laughs as he begins to cook.


	4. Chapter 4

The next week, Natasha found herself driving to Jamie's apartment freaking out. She hadn't been around a child in a while. And she had never met one of her boyfriend's kids. If she messed this up it was over. There was no way Jamie would date someone who his son hated.

She groaned as she hit her head on the steering wheel. She was about two blocks away when she decided it was best to pull over now and freak out instead of in Jamie's driveway. The last time she had been this nervous about meeting a kid was when she first met Cooper. She smiled fondly at the memory.

_She was boxing in the gym when she felt someone come up behind her. The presence was familiar. _

"_Barton, I thought you were on leave for some unknown reason."_

_Clint smirked as he walked from behind her and held the bag as she continued to punch, "I am and my vacation was going great until Fury called me in. We got a mission."_

_She raises an eyebrow, "Must have been important if Fury dragged you back from whatever island you were on."_

"_Must be but I was promised I could return to my island when this is over. I still have a few weeks of vacation left."_

_She grabs her stuff as they begin to walk out, "Who needs a two month vacation anyways?'_

"_What we do is stressful. I need to unwind. Plus is it really a vacation if your boss interrupts?"_

"_Good point. Speaking off the boss we better go see what was so important."_

_He smiles as he follows her out of the room. For a guy who was on a vacation, he seems more tired than usual. Hmm...she'd have to ask him about it later. _

"_Yeah. Let's hope this mission goes according to plan."_

* * *

_Clint jinxed this mission, she thought as she ran through the building silently looking for him. The building was about to blow and she's pretty sure Clint was tied up somewhere.  
Their mission was to stop the cartel leader from shipping out a new crate of drugs that contained lethal amounts of a faulty serum in it. When they go there, they realized their intel was wrong. They agreed that she would go after the cartel leader and he would go after the shipment. They would meet in the middle and leave. Simple. _

_Well it was until she found out while she was questioning the guy that he had rigged the building to self destruct with all his employees inside. There wasn't enough time to stop it and Clint was still inside. She dropped the cartel leader off with Coulson and then ran back inside. Coulson had warned her if they got out that their wasn't going to be an extraction waiting for them because they had to disappear before the Mexican please showed up. So, she and Clint were on their own until they got back to the States._

_She growled thinking about all this walking down the corridor. She finally managed to find Clint and he was bust fighting the cartel's lackey's. She fired and shot two or three in the head. Clint then finally finished with the other three attacking him._

"_Thanks."_

"_Don't. This buildings about to blow. We need to get out of here. Also, no extraction because we're out of our jurisdiction. Follow me."_

"_You came back for me?" he asked the surprise clearly in his voice._

"_Shut up Barton."_

_Somehow the two of them managed to escape just as the building blow up. Barton had a contact that was able to smuggle them over the border but he didn't take them too far. He left them in a small town._

"_Some friends you got," she commented as they sat on the side of the road._

"_I said contact, not friend. We're friends."_

_She raises an eyebrow and he chuckles._

"_Well you saved my life which indicates that you might finally trust me and I'm glad. Plus, I trust you. So friends."_

_She nods in agreement._

_She looks at the payphone, "We should probably call SHIELD for a ride back to the base."_

"_Or...you could come on my vacation with me."_

"_Barton, I don't feel that way about you."_

_He laughs, "I don't feel that way about you either. But I know two people who would really like to thank you for saving my life."_

"_Last night or for the last several years?"_

"_All of it. Do you want to meet them?"_

_She nods and they make their way to Iowa. They stop at a store a few miles away from their final stop to change clothes. As she's digging through the bag for a hat she notices a teddy bear._

_She pulls the bear out and holds it up to Clint who's driving, "A teddy bear?"_

"_Yes it is. How observant of you."_

_She glares and he chuckles. _

"_I suppose I owe you an explanation. You see, no one takes a two month vacation. It's more of like time off to spend with my newly grown family."_

_Her eyes widened, "You have a kid?"_

_He nods, "And a wife. No one knows about them except Fury. I would like to keep it that way."_

_She nods, "Why tell me?"_

"_Because we're friends and friends tell each other things. Plus we're partners. Figure at least someone should no if something happens."_

"_Nothings going to happen Clint. I promise."_

"_Thanks," he says as the car gets quiet for a few minutes._

"_I've never been around a baby," she admits quietly._

"_He'll love you," Clint says confidently._

"_Clint you know my background…"_

"_And that is exactly what's going to make you great with him. You were treated horribly so you know how not to treat him. I promise he'll love you and you'll love him."_

At the time she had been unsure of Clint's promise but he had turned out to be alright. She had fallen in love with Copper as soon as she saw him. She knew she would protect him no matter what.

Clint's words calmed her down enough to continue the drive to Jamie's house.

* * *

As she walked towards his front door she wondered how he walked up to the Avengers compound so confidently that first time. She would've been nervous, although it wouldn't have been seen on her face.

The house itself was small and a little ways out of town. It had some land in the back and the nearest neighbor was about a mile away. He had privacy but not as much as the compound.

She rang the doorbell and she heard footsteps coming. Jamie opened the door with a smile on his face.

"Hi. You look great," he said with a smile on his face.

"You too," she said as she stepped into the house.

"You ready?"

"As I'll ever be," she answered truthfully.

"It'll be fine," he says as he kisses her on the cheek and leads her into the house.


	5. Chapter 5

Walking into the house, Natasha notices that the house was weirdly clean. To her right was a nice sized living room. There was a couch in the center with chairs on either side. There was a mantel with across from it with a fireplace below. On top of the mantel there was a photo of Jamie and his family. His wife had been pretty. She was a tall African American woman with gorgeous dark skin. What surprised her the most was his wife's eyes. They almost looked amber.

To her left was a sunroom that had obviously been converted to a child's playroom. There in the middle of the room was a little boy. He had a head full of thick curly black hair and lightly tanned skin. As she and Jamie entered the room he turned to look at them and she was surprised at how much he looked like his father except his hair and eyes. His eyes were gorgeous. They were a deep amber color. You didn't see that everyday.

"Cam," Jamie called as he gently led Natasha into the room, "this is daddy's friend Natahsa. Can you say hi?"

The little boy looked up from the blocks he was playing with. He smiled shyly at Natasha.

"Hi."

Natasha kneeled down, "Hi Cam. What are you building?"

"A spaceship. Daddy says you have one?"

"Well kind of. My friends Rocket and Nebula do. I've been in it."

The little boys eyes grew wide, "Really? What was it like?"

"It was kind of like a mix of Han Solo's ship and a tie fighter."

If possible the little boys eyes grew wider, "You know Star Wars?"

She nods, "I love Star Wars."

Cam grinned and looked at his father, "Can she play Star Wars with us later Daddy?"

Jamie grinned, "Of course but we have to eat dinner first. Why don't you go wash up?"

Cam nodded and dashed out of the room to get ready to eat.

Natasha stands up and chuckles at the smug look on Jamie's face.

She rolls her eyes as he says, "I told you he would like you."

"Don't get too ahead of yourself. We've had one conversation. He can still hate me later."

"Ugh. So pessimistic Romanoff," he says as he leads her out of the room.

"Occupational hazard Wilde."

When the two of them get to the kitchen Cam is waiting for the cutest impatient look on his face.

Jamie smiles, "What's wrong buddy?"

"You're taking forever!" Cam sighs dramatically.

Jamie instantly slows and starts to move as slow as possible as he walked towards the kitchen island.

"Really?" he ask super slowly.

Cam starts to laugh, "Daddy stop being silly."

"Yeah Jamie. Stop being silly."

Jamie bows towards us, "Your wishes are my command."

Jamie goes towards the cabinets to start getting plates and stuff down. Nat moves to help him but he gestures for her to sit next to Cam at the head of the island.

"So Jamie, what are we having today?"

Jamie smiles, "Cam's favorite."

The little boy nods happily.

Natasha turns to Cam, "And what is that?"

He grins mischievously, "Guess."

"Hmmm...Mac and Cheese?"

He shakes his head.

"Chicken nuggets?"

He shakes his head again.

"How about hot dogs?"

Cam smiled, "Yep!"

"But," Jamie interrupts with a hint of dramatics, "not just any hotdogs. They're,"

Both boys practically shout together, "Chicago style dogs!"

"Have you ever had them before?" Cam asks Nat excitedly.

"No but I can't wait to try one."

"Well you won't have to wait much longer," Jamie says as he brings all the materials over including a bin a homemade fries.

"Now Cam likes his pretty plain but you and I will have everything on it."

She nods as she watches him make the hot loads it up with onions, relish, a pickle slice, small slices of tomato, and some peppers. He then does something surprising. He tops the master piece off with a handful of fries and sprays it all with mustard. He hands it to her on a plate and repeats the process for himself. All that went on Cam's dog was the fries and mustard.

Jamie said a quick grace and they all bit into their hot dogs. Natasha was pleasantly surprised by the weird combo of ingredients. Surprisingly it worked.

Jamie grinned over at her, "Told you it was good."

"You were correct. Never thought I would have french fries on a hot dog."

"They belong there," Cam says absentmindedly.

Natasha and Jamie both chuckle.

The rest of dinner went smoothly. Afterwards, Cam was very excited about playing Star Wars with Natasha before he went to bed.

"Daddy can we play Star Wars _now_?"

Jamie grinned, "Yep. Change while I set up young master Luke go."

Cam grinned as he sprinted towards his room to change.

Natasha smiled at Jamie, "Is it sad that hearing you speak like Yoda turns me on?"

"Sad it is not. Lovely it is," Jamie says as he walks over and kisses her.

She deepens the kiss and he backs away smiling.

"Continue this later we must," she nods and he helps her off the stool.

"But right now we have a battle on Endor we need to win Princess," he says as he guides her outside to the backyard. She was shocked at what she saw.

The backyard was split in half by a white sheet. On one side it looked like we're Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker fought their final battle. On the other, it looked like the plant Edon. Both were obviously computer generated.

She looks up in surprise as Jamie tosses her a camo hoodie and is putting on a vest himself.

"So when you said play Star Wars, you actually meant play Star Wars? Not like an imagination?"

He smiled, "Well it started out that way but then I thought, 'Why not turn my son's imagination into a reality?' So I programmed the game to simulate movies he might want to play in or to create a world he's thought of. Today, it just happens that he wants to fight Darth Vader and the Emperor. I figured it would be fun if you and I got to be Han and Leia."

"You are such a geek," she said with an eye roll.

"And so are you because you're the one who's dating me."

She was about to retort when Cam ran into the room. He was wearing an outfit similar to Luke's in the movie.

"Ok Dad I'm ready! You and Natasha are going to be on Edon, right?"

Jamie nodded, "See you when it's over, kid."

"See you," Cam said as he ran to his starting position. Natasha and Jamie walked towards theirs as well.

Natasha had more fun than she wanted to admit fighting the storm troopers. They fight back and there were Ewoks and flying and she just had a great time. The scene was coming to a close. She and Jamie were squatting behind the tree trunk that Han and Leia rest behind. She looked up and saw the simulated version of the death star blowing up. When she glanced across the yard she saw Cam was flying away on the Falcon and was having a blast pretending to be Luke.

Jamie looked at her with a grin, "Do you know what happens in this scene?"

She smirks, "Something along the lines of: He's my brother," she says as she kisses him gently.

Jamie pulls back slowly like Han did and makes the same confused and then happy face. He leans and deepens the kiss.

They're interrupted when an Ewok pops up. They both jump back and she gives him a playful glare.

"You couldn't have left that out?"

He shrugs, "I'm normally not kissing someone in this part."

She smiles, "Good."

Cam comes running over, "Nat did you like it?"

She nods, "It was amazing. Did you have fun fighting Darth Vader?"

He nods rapidly, "I did! Thanks for getting the shield down."

"It was no problem kid," she said with a smile.

"Hey I helped too," Jamie chimed in.

Cam looks him up and down, "Really?"

"Hey! Just for that you got to go to bed right now."

Cam points at his Dad, "Now that's a problem."

They all laugh and Jamie says, "Cam say good night to Natasha and I'll meet you upstairs in a few minutes okay?"

The little more nods, "Ok. Good night Nat. Thank you for playing with me."

"It was truly an honor kid. I hope we can do it again. Good night, Cam."

She and Jamie watch Cam walk off. Jamie stands and offers her his hand. She accepts and he pulled her up.

"Can I walk you to your car?" he asks.

"What are we teenagers?"

"I'm old school," he says with a shrug as they start to walk.

"You're much better with kids than you think."

"Really?"

He nods, "Cam loves you."

She shrugs, "I spent a lot of time with Clint's kids at that age."

"Ah," he says as they get the car.

"Well," she starts, "I guess this is good night."

"Good night," he says as he leans in to kiss her. When he kisses her she finally understands what all the girls in the movies are talking about. Whenever they kiss it's electric.

He pulls away, "See you Romanoff."

"See you Wilde," she says as she climbs into her car and he goes on the porch.

As she drives away she can see him on the porch watching her drive away through her mirrors. She grins as she realizes she hasn't been this deep in love in a long time.


	6. Chapter 6

It's been almost a year since Natasha met Cameron and her relationship with Jamie is still going strong. She now spends most of her time at Jamie's house and has slowly started moving her belongs over. The compound now was merely her place of work. It wasn't her home anymore. For her, home consisted of an almost four year old boy running to greet her when she walked in the door, a home cooked meal, making up bedtime stories so said four year old could go to sleep, and having a man who loves her and makes her feel warm inside every time she sees him. This was her life now and she loved it.

She got out of her car after driving from the compound to see the lights on in the house. She smiled as she imagined that Jamie was cooking some delicious meal and Cam helping him. She pulled out her key and opened the door.

"Mama's home," she heard Cam shout as he ran to the door. Everytime he said it feels like the very first time.

_Mother's day was in a few days and many people were saddened by this holiday. Millions had lost their mothers and the holiday depressed them. Those who had Mother's usually celebrated but nothing as lavish as the might've done in previous years. Major holidays always reminded people of the decimation._

_Natasha herself never particularly cared for the holiday. She didn't have any kids and never knew her mother. It always reminded her of the one thing she would never be able to do: be a mom. _

_Jamie was out late on a call and it was just herself and Cam for the evening. After they had built a massive fort, she looked over at the little boy and asked, "What do you want for dinner?"_

_He wrinkled his little nose, "Are you cooking?"_

_She chuckled, "Yes. Why? Do you not like my cooking?"_

_He shrugged, "Daddy's better."_

_She nodded in agreement as they stood up to walk to the kitchen, "Daddy is better."_

_She lifted him onto the chair and turned to face the cabinet, "Ok. How about I make PB and J sandwiches?"_

_Cam nodded happily, "There is no way you can screw that up."_

_She sent him a playful glare before she began to make their sandwiches. Cam was unusually quiet as she 'cooked' and she wondered what was bugging him._

_She handed him his sandwich and asked, "Everything okay, buddy? You're quiet tonight."_

_He nods but he puts his sandwich down onto the plate and stares at it._

"_It's Mother's Day on Sunday," he said quietly without looking at her._

"_Oh," she said softly._

"_Ms. Addie was talking about it at school and how it was okay if we missed our mom's or dad's since a lot of them died in the snap. But...I don't miss my mom. I mean I do but not in that way. You do all the things that she would've done for me. Is that wrong?"_

_Nat pulled him into a hug, "I...I don't think so. You still miss and love your mom but I think she would've been glad that your not hurting as much."_

_Cam nodded and immediately smiled. They went through the rest of their dinner smiling and laughing. Cam got ready for bed while Natasha did the dishes. Jamie walked and smiled when he saw her cleaning up the kitchen._

"_Wow. You actually know where things go," he said as he walked over and kissed her on the cheek._

"_Hi to you too. How was your day?" she asked as she put the last dish away._

"_Good. Had a few surgeries. You?"_

"_Fine," she answered and hesitated before she continued, "Cam mentioned his mom earlier. He wanted to know if it was okay that he didn't really miss her or at least in that giant gaping whole in his life. I told him it was but is it?"_

_Jamie smiled quietly and wrapped her in a hug, "Yeah it is because you have slowly filled that whole in both of our lives. You didn't replace his mom your something new that we both needed."_

"_And I needed you," she said as she laid her head on his shoulder._

"_Come on, we should read him a story," Jamie said as he guided Natasha to Cam's room._

_They all curled up on Cam's bed and Natasha told a kid's version of one her mission stories with Clint. Most of Cam's bedtimes stories involved the Avengers even though her wasn't aware of who Natasha was. They didn't plan to tell him that until he was older._

_As the story ended Cam was nodding off. They were kissing him goodnight when he mumbled to Natasha, "How do you say 'Mom' in russian?"_

_Natasha swallowed, "Mama."_

_He nods and curls into his pillow as he says, "Goodnight Mama."_

_Surprisingly she felt happy when she heard that. A smile spread across her face and Jamie whispered into her ear, "I told you. Something new."_

That smiles practically hadn't left her face and it appeared again as she caught her little boy as he ran into her arms, "Hi, Mama!"

"Hi, Cam. How was your day?"

"Good! Daddy and I made cookies!"

"You did? Can I have one?"

"No," Jamie said from the doorway with a smirk on his face.

She shifted Cam onto her hip and walked over to Jamie, "Oh? Why not?"

"Because you didn't help make them."

Natasha rolled her eyes, "That's not fair. Cam, do you think that's fair?"

The little boy shook his head no and Jamie looked at him in mock shock, "Cam! You're supposed to be on my side!"

Cam shrugged and leaned his head on Natasha's shoulder.

She smirked and moved passed Jamie and grabbed a cookie. She bit it and she could see Jamie was about to retort when his phone vibrated.

She smirked as he grabbed the phone and read the text message.

"Darn. I have to go back to work. You guys okay?"

She nods, "Yep. We'll be fine. Say bye to Daddy, Cam."

Cam waves and Jamie grabs his jacket and runs out the door.

Later that night, just as she puts Cam to bed she her phone start ringing. She looks at the caller ID and sees that it's Pepper. She hadn't heard from the Starks in a while.

She picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Natasha? It's Pepper. How've you been?"

"Good. And you?"

"Adjusting to a life as a parent to _two_ children," Pepper responded and she could hear Tony saying 'Hey' in the background.

Natasha chuckled, "I bet it's a struggle."

"It is. Speaking of our angel, Tony and I were wondering if you wanted to come up for a visit this weekend and meet her? She's almost a year old and you haven't seen her yet."

Natasha was surprised by the request, "Umm...wow Pepper. I'm flattered, but how does Tony feel about this?"

She could hear some rustling on the phone before Tony answered her, "I am fine with this. It's been a while and we've all had time to...grieve. I want you to be apart of Morgan's life. We're practically family. So what do you say?"

"That we are," at that moment Jamie walked into their bedroom and she got an idea, "I would love to come this weekend. Do you mind if I bring to two people with me?"

She could hear Tony stuttering over the phone as she said, "Thanks! See you guys this weeked. Bye," and hung up.

Jamie looked at her curiously and raised an eyebrow, "What was that all about?"

"How would you like to meet a little bit of my family? It's a weekend getaway."

He smiled slightly, "I'm all up for a vacation."

"Good," she said with a grin.


	7. Chapter 7

Friday morning was busy time for Natasha and Jamie. Natasha had been nervous about driving up to see Tony all week and Jamie and Cam could tell. She smirked slightly as she threw some last minute things into her purse. Jamie and Cam still had no idea about who they were visiting and the secrecy was driving them both crazy. She figured that it was best not to tell them because they would both freak out. Cam was a major Ironman fan (little kids didn't really understand their massive failure) and Jamie was a huge fan of Tony himself. She had no doubt the boys would bond over technology.

Her musings were interrupted by Jamie walking into the room.

"You ready to go?"

She nods as she grabs her purse, "Yep."

"Are you going to tell us where we are going?" he asked again for what must have been the millionth time that week.

"Nope. It's a surprise. Do you trust me?"

He eyed her up and down, "I trust that we're not going someplace where Cam and will be injured."

She chuckles, "That's good enough. Come on. It's only a few hours. We should be there by this afternoon."

Jamie nodded and they walked out the door.

* * *

The car ride was going pretty well. They had just stopped for lunch and Cam had nodded off in the back seat.

Jamie looked over at her playfully, "Are we there yet?"

"Almost," she said, concentrating on the road.

He waited about two minutes before asking again, "Are we there yet?"

She sent him a glare, "We get there when we get there. You're old enough to be patient."

He smirks, "I know but annoying you is so much better."

She rolls her eyes, "Getting revenge on me for not telling you where we are going is mean."

"Not telling me is mean," he argued back.

"You're such a control freak."

"Am not!" Jamie argued back sounding offended.

"Are too," she responded equally as childish.

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"Cut it out you two," Cam mumbled from the back seat before going back to sleep.

Jamie glanced back at him and then back at Natasha before he and Natasha burst out in quiet giggles. Cam never failed to stop their bickering.

The rest of the drive was a comfortable silence. They were far from the city now and Jamie started to notice they were in an area with a lot more trees. Natasha veered from a main road and started going down a private road that most people would've missed if they weren't looking. He glanced at her as the continued down the road.

"This isn't sketchy at all."

She smiled a little, "It's not. Trust me."

After about ten minutes they pulled up to a gorgeous house sitting right next to a lake. Natasha parked next to another car and turned to him, "We're here."

"Where exactly is here?"

Before she could answer the front door of the house opened to reveal a woman. She was tall and skinny with long strawberry blonde hair. She looked familiar but he couldn't place the face.

Natasha gestured towards Cam, "Get him out of his seat and I'll introduce you guys."

They both climbed out of the car and Natasha meet the woman at the porch and they greeted each other with a hug. He pulled Cam out of his car seat and held the sleepy boy. He'd wake up more soon but right now he was okay with being held. Jamie closed the door and walked over to Natasha and the woman. Cam immediately reached out for Natasha and Natasha took him.

"Pepper this is my boyfriend Dr. Jamie Wilde and his son Cameron. Jamie, this is Pepper Potts," Natasha said with a smile.

Pepper smiled at him and held out her hand, "Actually it's Pepper Potts Stark now but Natasha refuses to acknowledge that. It's lovely to meet you Dr. Wilde."

He shook her hand, "Please call me Jamie, Miss Stark. And the pleasure is all mine."

"Alright Jamie but only if you call me Pepper," she turned to Natasha, "We should go to the garage where Tony is probably corrupting our daughter."

Natasha laughed, "Of course he is."

The three of them started to walk towards the garage. It didn't really hit Jamie that he was going to meet Tony Stark until they entered the garage and he was sitting there with a one year old on his lap.

He looked up as soon as the entered and a wide grin spread on his face as soon as he saw Natasha, "How've you been Red? It's been a while."

She nods, "It definitely has. I've been good Tony and seems that you have been too."

He nods and then he registers Jamie and Cam's prescence. His eyes grow wide when he spots Cam leaning on her shoulder staring at him.

He points to them, "Who are they?"

Pepper sighs and looks at Jamie, "I'm sorry for his rude behavior.

"It's fine really," he answers.

Natasha gestures towards Jamie, "This is Dr. Jamie Wilde. My boyfriend. And this little guy is Cameron, his son. Jamie, you obviously know who this is," she says with humor in her voice.

He glares at Natasha before extending his hand to Tony, "Uh...yeah. It's really great to meet you Mr. Stark. I'm a fan."

Tony raises an eyebrow as he shifts Morgan to his hip in order to shake Jamie's hand, "Of Ironman?"

"More of your genius," Jamie answers without a second thought. Tony grinsand points a thumb at him.

"Red, you really know how to pick 'em. I like him,"

She rolled her eyes, "That's because he's a suck up."

He shot Natsaha another glare before Pepper asks what they wanted for dinner.

Tony looks at him, "How do you guys feel about Swarma?"

"Really, Tony?" Natsha says with an eyeroll just as Jamie says, "Sounds great."

Tony laughs as he leads them to the dining room, "Jamie, we'll get along great!"

Entering the rest of the house, Jamie and Natasha were greeted with a domestic setting. The house had obviously been decorated by Pepper. Natasha kept glancing around for something high tech that would most likely surprise her but it never came.

Tony smirks when he notices her looking around, "Expecting something techy, Nat? I'm retired."

She looks at him suprised, "I know that but I figured you would still have tech all over the place. I did leave at your tower for several years."

He smiles saddly, "Decided to take a page out of Barton's book. It seemed to work well for him."

She nods solemly remembering Clint's family.

"Why don't I show you two where your room is while Tony orders food?" Pepper interrupts eager to change the subject.

"That'll be great," Natasha says as she and Jamie grab their stuff and follow Pepper up the stairs. Pepper gestures to a room on the right, "You and Jamie can stay here and there's a cot I can set up in the nursery for Cam."

Nat nods, "Thanks Pep."

Pepper smiles, "Dinner will be here in around thirty minutes."

Pepper turns around and leaves them alone. Natasha gently lays Cam on the bed since he had fallen back to sleep.

As soon as Pepper was out of earshot Jamie turned sharply to Natasha, "You couldn't have told me we where visiting Tony and Pepper Stark?!"

She laughs, "I figured it would be a nice surprise. Was it not?"

"It was but I would have liked some warning!"

She laughs as she kisses him on the cheek, "Sorry."

He glares at her, "You're not sorry."

"No I'm not."

He glares while she laughs.

* * *

Cam woke up about ten minutes before dinner confused.

"Where are we?" he asks sleepily rubbing his eyes.

Natasha was about to answer when Jamie quickly says, "Ironman's house."

Cam's eyes grow big, "Seriously!?"

Jamie nods and Nat playfully glares at Jamie, "You ruined my surprise."

Jamie shrugs as he stands, "At least he'll be prepared."

"Where is he? Does he where the suit all the time? Is he as funny in your stories as in real life?" Cam asks quickly.

Natasha smiles, "He's downstairs. No he doesn't where the suit all the time and he is funny in real life. Are you ready to meet him?"

Suddenly Cam freezes and shakes his head 'No'.

Natasha and Jamie both smile at the child's nervousness, "Don't worry Cam. Your dad and I will be there the whole time. Tony and Pepper are nice."

She takes his hand and leads him out of the room. Jamie was about a step behind them.

As the trio entered the downstairs area they could see Tony and Pepper bickering over something. As soon as they reached the bottom of the stairs, Cam hid behind Natasha's leg.

Tony and Pepper both looked up when they saw their prescence.

"Hey guys, foods here," Tony says as he unpacks things.

"Good. I'm hungry. Jamie refuses to feed me," Natasha says as she walks forward.

Jamie rolled his eyes, "You mean I refuse to feed you junk. There's a difference."

She shrugs, "Same thing."

"It's not and we order take out once a week!"

She points at him while looking at Tony, "See! He feeds me once a week!"

"The horror!" Tony says grabbing his chest in mock shock.

Pepper rolls her eyes and turns to Jamie, "Tony's the same way as Natasha. I litterally used to have to force feed him stuff besides cheeseburgers."

Jamie smiled, "I'm glad someone can relate."

Natasha sighed, "I was afraid you two would get along."

Jamie smirks, "Would you rather I get along with Tony?"

"No," Natasha says quickly.

"Hey!" Tony shouts outraged.

` Cam giggles behind Natasha's leg and Natasha squats down to his level while Pepper and Tony look over to the kid.

"I told you he was dramatic. Do you want to go say hi?"

The three year old shook his head no and buried his head in Nat's neck.

Tony walks around from the counter and squats down to Nat and Cam's level.

"I'm not dramatic Natasha. Stop trying to pit the kid against me."

She shrugs, "I'm not. He would choose you over me in a heart beat."

"That true kid?"

Cam looks over at Tony and nods, "You're Ironman."

For a moment Tony felt like he had been hit with rocks. It been awhile since hearing that name. The last time he was Ironman he lost half the universe. It always made him feel guilty but hearing it come from a innocent kid was different. He stilled looked up to Ironman and Tony for some odd reason Tony didn't want to let him down.

"I am. And you are?" Tony said extending his hand for Cam to shake.

"Cameron," Cam said shaking Tony's hand back and finally detangling himself from Natasha.

"It's nice to meet you Cameron."

* * *

By the end of the weekend, Tony and Cam were great buddies. They built forts and raced custom robot controlled cars. Tony and Jamie also bonded over their love for programming and Jamie and Pepper bonded over their similar nature. When she wasn't catching up with Tony or Pepper, Natasha was playing with Morgan. She hadn't spent much time with the little one and enjoyed the calmer playing she did with Morgan as opposed to Cam's hyper nature.

Pepper walks onto the porch interrupting her thoughts. She hands Nat a glass of lemonade and Nat shifts Morgan to the other side of her body.

"Thanks."

Pepper nods, "You guys ready to go back to the city?"

Natasha nods, "Yeah but I think the boys are gonna miss it here."

Pepper raises an eyebrow, "Just the boys?"

Natasha sighs, "Ok so will I. I missed you and Tony."

"We missed you too. Tony's just starting to be able to see you guys again. He needed to grieve and accept what happened."

"I think we all did. Steve's in the city running couseling groups, though I don't know if he's dealing."

"He wasn't but he and Tony talked right before Morgan was born. I think he's starting to move on."

"That's good. I haven't seen him in a while. He doesn't even know about Jamie and Cam."

"Does anyone?"

Natasha shakes her head, "Just you and Tony. I don't really want to drag them into this world."

"Yet you let Tony and I meet them. Why?"

"Normally this is the sort thing I would tell Clint or Steve. My best friend and work husband. But, Clint has MIA since the snap. He loss everything. I was looking for him but when I met Jamie and Cam it didn't feel right to see him in unbearable pain while I was...am happy. Steve needed to learn to move on from the past and I reminded him of that. I don't want to expose him to something he's not ready for. Bruce's out because he's off in a lab doing who knows what. Thor's not talking to anyone and I'm not that close with the active Avengers besides Okoye. You and Tony are what's left of my family. Plus, you always give good advice. "

Pepper chuckles, "Thanks. And for the record, you seem happier than I've ever seen you. Motherhood suites you. You shouldn't feel guilty for being happy."

"Thanks, Pep. I needed that."

"You're welcome."


	8. Chapter 8

It's been a few months since they visited the Starks and they often end up going there on the weekends. Jamie and Tony were fast friends and ended up programming a new version of the backyard game for Cameron. Natasha still hadn't told anyone else about them but she was okay with that.

Jamie walked into their bedroom and greeted Natasha with a kiss on her cheek, "Hello beautiful."

"Hey handsome," she giving him a peck on the lips.

Jamie sighed and collapsed on the bed next to her, "Cam's birthday at the end of the week. I can't believe he'll be four."

She smiled, "Awww. Your baby is growing up."

"I know. I feel old."

She chuckles, "You're not old."

He shrugs, "Sure I'm not. Tony offered to throw him a party at the lake house."

"When did you talk to Tony?"

"Yesterday. We were looking into upgrades for the game and it came up."

She shakes her head, "I think at this point you talk to Tony way more often than I do."

"It's nice to have a buddy."

She rolls her eyes, "Do we really want him to throw a party? I know it'll be small but still. It's Tony."

Jamie smirks, "Well...if we stayed in town then we would be expected to throw a party which could possibly include a bunch of hyperactive toddlers."

"I think Tony Stark can throw a wonderful party," Natasha says quickly changing her mind.  
Jamie chuckles, "Me too."

* * *

Natasha suddenly woke up the next morning. She quickly untangled herself from the covers and ran into the bathroom. She quickly started emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

As she was throwing up she felt Jamie's hand on her back rubbing soothing circles.

When she finished she looked up and he handed her a cup of water.

"Are you alright?" he asked his voice laced with concern.

She nods, "Yeah. It was probably just something I ate."

The concerned look on his face didn't fully leve as he said, "Ok."

"I'm fine Jamie. Let me rinse out my mouth and then I'll join you back in bed, alright?"

He nods as he kisses her on the forehead and leaves the bathroom. She stands up and rubs some cold water on her face. She looks at herself in the mirror. She's never been sick before in her life and she felt awful. Well she's had some infections and stuff from wounds but never anything as simple as a 'flu''. The Red Room had made sure that wouldn't happen. Maybe she just had food poisoning or something. She rinsed her mouth and left the bathroom almost sure of that thought. She climbed back into bed with Jamie and drifted off to sleep.

When she woke up a few hours later she felt much better. She rolled over and realized Jamie wasn't in bed. She climbed out of the bed and saw him fully dressed making breakfast. Cam was sitting at the kitchen island sipping his juice.

She walked into the room and kissed Cam on the forehead before greeting Jamie with a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Morning Mama!" Cam said happily.

"Morning, detka. You excited for school today?"

Cam nodded, "Yeah! We're making paintings today!"

"Ooh sounds fun," she says as Jamie turns around with some pancakes for her and Cam.

"Okay buddy. Eat up so I can drop you off on my way to work," Jamie says while ruffling Cam's hair.

Cam nods and digs into the pancakes.

Jamie turns to Natasha, "How are you feeling?"

"Better. You're going into work early today?"

Jamie nods, "Need to help out in the ER before I head over to the clinic. But I'll probably be home early today."

"That's good," she says as his phone rings. He smiles apologetically as he leaves the room to talk.

While he did that, she cleaned Cam of any syrup he had gotten all over himself and made sure he had everything for the day.

Jamie walked back in the room, "Sorry but they need me in the ER now. Cam you ready to go?"

The little boy nodded and turned to Natasha, "Bye Mama. Have a good day!"

She smiled, "You too Cam."

She turned to Jamie and gave a kiss as he had one foot out of the door, "Have a good day."

"I'll try," he said with a smile and closed the door behind him.

She smiled watching her boys go. She turned around and began walking back to her room to get dressed when she was hit by a wave of nausea. She barely made it to Cam's bathroom before she pukes her guts out.

When she was done she wiped her mouth and groaned. _It's just food poisoning _she thought as she leaned back against the wall but deep down she knew it wasn't that. She got up and rinsed her mouth before walking into her room looking for her phone. She scrolled through the contacts until she found the right person.

The line rang and then, "What's up Widow? Couldn't wait until this weekend to hear from me?" Tony quipped as he picked up the phone.

If she wasn't worried she might've humored him, "Tony, I need you to meet at the compound. I need your help with something and you can't tell anyone. Got it?"

"Uh...yeah. Give me a few hours and I'll meet you there," he said suddenly serious.

"Thanks," she says as she hangs up. Now all she had to do was wait for him to get there.

Tony arrived at the compound about two hours later. When he walked in Natasha was pacing back and forth in the tower. He had never seen her this freaked and considered running before she noticed him.

"Hey Nat, what's up?"

She jumped and turned towards him. This was freaking him out. She would have normally noticed him like fifteen minutes ago.

She swallows and looks at him nervously, "I think something's wrong with me. Medically."

"I'm not a doctor."

"But you can run tests, can't you?"

Tony nods slowly as he says, "Yes...but you know who is a doctor? Jamie. Dr Jamie Wilde. Your boyfriend. He's a licensed medical doctor whom I'm sure could help you."

She glared at him, "I'm aware but I don't want to worry him until I know something."

Tony shrugged, "I'm not sure I'm comfortable with sneaking around behind your boyfriends back…"

"If you don't help me, I'll tell Pepper that you have plans to mke Morgan an Ironman suit when she's older."

Tony jumped up in shock, "How do you know that?!"

She smirks, "Come on, Stark. I'm sure you know where the lab is."

Tony begrudgingly follows her down to his old lab. When they got their he grabs a syringe and a needle. He ties the tourniquet around her arm and begins to draw her blood.

"We'll start with a simple blood test and go from their. Fri, can you run the results?"

"Already on it boss. It'll be ready for results in three hours."

"Thanks. Do you have any symptoms?"

"Nausea. Drowsiness."

"It could just be a cold?"

She gives him a look, "Have you ever known me to have a cold?"

"Good point."

He spun around his chair and then looked at her, "What do you want to do while we wait? I haven't had lunch and one of my favorite cheeseburger places are nearby. You up for it?"

She nods, "Anything to distract me."

He jumps and grabs his keys, "Let's go."

They walk outside and Natasha is surprised when she sees a black GTO. She looks at him surprised.

He shrugs, "Pep's in the city with Morgan."

"That explains a lot," she says as she climbs into the car.

They start driving a little closer to the city. Natasha is surprised that Tony is actually following the rules of the world.

"Morgan's softened your driving."

He sighs, "I know! It makes Pep so happy. Speaking of kids, is Cam excited for his fourth birthday?"

"He is. He can't wait to spend the day at his Uncle Tony's house. Speaking of which, what do you have planned?"

He shrugs, "Nothing, I swear! Just a few things I think he might like. I swear Pepper will approve almost everything."

"Almost everything?" she asks as he parks the car outside a burger shack.

"Oh look we're here," he says as he scrambles out of the car.

"Tony…" she says as she gets out of the car quickly walking after him. She slips on her shades and baseball cap as she joins him in line. Since the decimation, they'd found it better to hide in public.

"...what are you getting my son for his birthday?" she growls next to him while they wait to order food.

"Um…"

"Tony…"

"Fine. I _got _a puppy. Please don't kill me!" he says as he briefly holds his hands up in defense.

"You did what?!" she whispers.

"Hold that thought…" he says putting up a finger and turning towards the register to order.

"Hi. We'll have two original cheeseburgers with fries. Also a vanilla milkshake and a…"

"...water…."

"...water. Also, just put it on my tab."

The lady nods and hands Tony a number. They go sit at a table and Tony turns back towards her.

"Okay... first of all he asked me for the puppy. Who am I to say no to a four year old? Also, Red, I know you've always secretly wanted a dog. I overheard you discussing it with Clint awhile ago in the tower."

She looked at him surprised, "You are weirdly observant."

He shrugs, "What can I say."

She laughs and the lady walks over to them with their food. She's suddenly hit by a wave of nausea.

Tony gives her a concerned look as she jumped out of her chair andheads for the nearest washroom.

Tony gives the waitress an apologetic look, "I'm sure it wasn't the food. She's um...sick. I should go check on her."

The waitress smiles, "It's quite alright. I've had enough kids to know what morning sickness looks like. Oh and congrats by the way."

He mumbles, "I'm not the father," as he watches the waitress walk away. Suddenly the light bulb went off in his brain and he sprinted towards the bathroom.

"Kid should've asked for a sibling," he mutters.


	9. Chapter 9

Tony rushed towards the bathroom and opened the door. As he entered to room he saw a bunch look at him like he was crazy and he said, "Get out."

One lady looks like she's about to argue when she hears the sound of Natasha retching. She quickly nods and speeds out of there. He makes sure he and Natasha are completely alone before he speaks again, "Nat are you alright?"

The only sound he gets is her finishing throwing up and flushing the toilet. He steps back and hears the click of the stall door opening. He's about to speak when she holds up a finger to him and walks straight to the sink. She washes her mouth out and face with water from the sink. She dries her face with a paper towel and turns to face him.

He's surprised at how pale she's become, "Obviously not."

He swallows, "Are you still nauseous?"

"It's going away."

He nods nervously, "Well I think I have an inkling of what's wrong with you but I want the blood test to confirm it."

"Is it analyzed yet?"

His phone vibrates in his pocket, "Just finished."

Natasha nods and heads for the door, "I'll meet you at the car. I'm going through the back door. There's no way I'm going back through the main restaurant."

She's out the door before he can even retort.

He quickly gets out of the bathroom and grabs his milkshake and burger before he hurries out of the restaurant. He's going to end up having to call the owner and apologize for the scene they've made.

He jumps into the car and drives off back towards the compound. The car ride is mostly silent with the exception of Natasha drumming her fingers on the door. She was scared that the test would reveal something bad.

As they rushed inside, Tony says, "Fri, pull up Nat's test result on my computer."

"You got it boss," she said as she pulled up the results.

He ran to his computer and opened the file. He scanned for the information he was looking for. For once he was glad he knew how to school his features.

Natasha looked at him worriedly, "Is something wrong? Oh my god I'm dying aren't. I did not think an illness would take me out," she said as she sat down on the couch in his lab.

He couldn't help but chuckle.

She glared him, "You think this funny, Stark?"

"No. No I don't think this is funny at all," he said as he walked over to sit by her with the results in a folder in his hand.

"Quite the contrary actually Romanoff. We need to have a very serious conversation but I think you should read the results first."

He handed the file and she eyed him skeptically. She slowly opened the file and scanned it over. He watched her face. She flipped the page and her eyes bugged out of head.

"I'm….I'm…."

The biggest grin spread across Tony's face, "You're pregnant! Your going to be a mom, well again but still a mom!"

She starts to shake her head, "No. No I'm not. I can't have kids. The Red Room...they messed me up down there."

He pointed at the chart, "You're HCG levels are high. Plus the nausea. It adds up."

"Tony, it's impossible."

He smiles, "You see it's not. While Friday was running test I also had her take full body images of you. She scanned your body into the computer and I found something interesting."

"Show me," she said putting the file off to the side.

"Fri if you please."

A scan of her body appeared and Tony looked at her, "Do you mind?"

She rolled her eyes, "Just this once."

Tony reached for the hologram. He removed layers to reveal her uterus. He opened it up and pointed.

"On normal ultrasounds you wouldn't be able to see your baby but Fri picked up its heartbeat while she scanned. It's to small to see but that little lump of cells is your kid."

Natasha stared in full shock now. She never thought she would be pregnant. She felt tears fall down her cheeks and she quickly wiped them away.

"What about all the scar tissue?"

Tony smirked, "I have a theory about that. Remember how Jamie told you had a version of the super soldier serum in him?"

She nods, "Well I ran some tests on him awhile ago because we were both curious. Jamie has a wicked fast healing factor. Even faster than Steve's. He didn't gain all the super strength but his parents did get that right. I think since you guys are intimate so often his guys started to fix things little by little. They didn't make that much progress cause they're small and die but they made enough room for an egg to implanted on the wall. After the embryo was implanted the baby's healing factor started to work on you because the two of you are connected. You're only five weeks but that gave the kid enough time to fix a lot of stuff."

She looks at him, "A theory?"

"Ok well I figured out you were pregnant at the restaurant so I had Friday look at your test results a bit. It can't be proven completely but it's my best guess. The pregnancy may still be a little risky but it's good for now."

She sighs as she leans back, still trying to process the news. She thought Cam would be it. Now she's going to get a chance to start over with a kid.

She looks at Tony panicking, "What if I screw this up? This is a brand new person. I'm not the mothering material!"

Tony chuckles, "Nat what are you talking about? I see the way you are with Cam and Morgan and how you were with the Barton kids. Heck, you even were a little motherly to us boys, in your own way. You are going to be a fantastic mother. And as much as I would love to help you overcome this fear, you should this conversation with your boyfriend, whom I hope you soon call husband."

Nat chuckles as she stands and hugs Tony goodbye, "Thanks Tony. You've been spending too much time with Pepper."

He starts walking backwards, "Who am I totally going to tell about this."

Natasha rolled her eyes as she watched her friend head back to see his family. She turned and collapsed on the couch. What was she going to tell Jamie?

* * *

Jamie was beyond exhausted. The shift that he thought was going to let him out early ended with a surgery that took several hours. By the time he was done it was already nine o'clock at night. He'd missed Cam for the day and dinner. He sighed as he climbed in his truck.

As he drove his mind wandered to Natasha. He was worried about her. She was sick this morning and hadn't answered any of his text messages. For some reason she was avoiding him and he had a feeling it had to do with her sudden illness. She was suddenly nauseous, drowsy, and had a few mood swings.

_Maybe it's her time of the month_, he mused. Suddenly he slammed the breaks on his car and pulled over.

_There was no possible way it could be her time of the month. She's never had a period. At least not since the red room. What if she's really sick,_ he thought.

_Or_, a thought at the back of his mind, _what if she's pregnant?_

Jamie pulled off the curb and quickly got home. As he entered the house he noticed all the lights were off. He walked into the kitchen. There was a note on the kitchen counter that said, "Leftovers. Love you, see in the morning."

Jamie sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. He really wanted to talk to Natasha.

After eating, he went upsairs and found Natasha fast asleep on the bed. He sighed. He would just have to talk to her in the morning. He secretly hopes that she's pregnant. He's always wanted more than one kid.

* * *

"_Mama! Mama help me!" a little girl screams. Natasha looks around for her daughter. Everything's black and she can nothing. She then hears Madame B say, "No weaknesses."_

"_No!"_

Nat shoots up out of bed gasping for breath. She stumbles out of the bed and onto the balcony for air. It seems no matter how much air she can't get enough. She's crying now too. Suddenly she feels warm and strong arms wrap around her.

"Hey," Jamie says sofly as he pulls Nat against his chest, "hey, it's alright. You're safe. Everything's ok."

He holds like this until her breathing becomes more even.

She pulls back from him and gives him a weak smile, "Thanks."

"It was no problem," he says with a smile, "Do you want to tell me what it's about?"

She shakes her head as she leans her head on his shoulder.

"Does it have to do with why you were avoiding me?"

She takes a shaky breath, "Yes."

He turns so he's facing her and they make eye contact, "What's going on, Nat?"

She stays quiet.

"You're scaring me," he says nervously.

She still doesn't respond.

He swallows, "Look if your sick, I want to know. I want to be able to take care of you and make sure your around for at least the rest of my lifetime. I want you in it and I will do anything to keep you here with me and Cam. Even though you have absolutely no basic domestic skills. Even though you overly competitive sometimes and even though you have a dark past. I love you more than I thought was ever possible."

Tears slowly fall down Nat's face, "Love you too."

She swallows, "I'm not sick. I'm perfectly healthy. I'm…I'm…pregnant."

She watched Jamie's face for a reaction. The largest grin spreads across his, "We're going to have a baby."

She smiles, "We're going to have a baby."

"And you're terrified."

She nods.

"Nat, you're going to be a great mother. You already do such a great job with Cam. Plus you're not in this alone. I'll be here every step of the way. And I promise we will protect this baby from any potential harm."

She looks at him, "Promise?"

"I promise."

A grin slowly spreads across her face, "We're having a baby."

He nods as he laughs as he spins her around.

* * *

Both of them were too excited to go make to sleep, so they stood outside watching the sunrise. Natasha had caught Jamie up with what Tony said and though he was a little concerned, he was happy that Natasha and the baby were fine.

Natasha leaned back on him as they watched the sunrise. Suddenly she turned to look at him, "You knew, didn't you?"

He smiles back down at her, "What gave me away?"

She turns back towards the sunset, "There was no surprise. You went straight to being happy."

"I'll remember that."

They are silent for a few minutes when Natasha asks, "Why did you say all those lovely things then if you already knew I wasn't sick?"

He smiles as he reaches into his pocket with his left hand and pulls her closer to him with his right, "So I can do this."

Natasha looks down to see a jewelry box in his left hand. Surprised etched on her features and she turned to look at him.

He whispers, "Natasha Romanoff, will you marry me?"

She smiles as tears run down her cheeks, "Yes," she whispers back.

Jamie grins as he leans down to kiss her.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day Natasha woke up just as nauseous as she did the day before. As she returned from the bathroom Jamie was awake.

"You okay?" he asks the concern clearly in his voice even though he was obviously only partially awake, since they had a late night.

She nods, "Yeah. Just have to deal with eight more months of this."

He smiles as he pulls her to lay next to him, "Yeah but it'll be worth it."

She nods into his neck.

"Do you want to tell Cam?" he asked hesitantly.

She sighs, "As much as I want to tell him he's getting a baby sibling, I think we better wait. We still don't know if something will go wrong. We shouldn't tell him or anyone unless we're certain."

Jamie nods, "Ok then. Can we tell people at three months?"

"Five," she countered.

He sighs, "We'll discuss this later. I'm assuming you told Tony not to tell?"

She nods, "But he probably still told Pepper."

"Probably."

Jamie gestures towards the ring on her finger, "And how about that little thing?"

She smiles, "I think that's info he can know. Does Tony or Pepper know you proposed?"

He shakes his head, "Nope. Just Mira does, because she helped me pick out the ring."

"Of course she did," Natasha says thinking of her husband's best friend, "I can't wait to see Tony's face."

Jamie glanced over at the clock, "We should get up. The birthday boy will be up soon."

She smirks, "And you have breakfast to make."

He pouts, "But I cooked yesterday."

She shrugs as she climbs out of the bed, "I'm pregnant. I don't have to do anything."

He chuckles as he stumbles after her. He almost runs into her outside the doorway. He's about to ask her why she's stopped but then she points to Cam's room.

Surprisingly, Cam wasn't up yet. He had probably tried to stay awake for Jamie. Natasha gestures towards the door and puts a finger to her lips. She walks silently towards the room and opens the door without making a sound. It always freaks him out when she sneaks around the house.

She peers in the room and gestures for him to walk over. He too sneaks over.

"You go left. I'll right," she says barely above a whisper.

Jamie nods and they both sneak over to Cam's bed. The little boy was fast asleep with his stuffed bear tucked safely in his arms. He looked absolutely adorable.

Nat held up her fingers and mouthed, "One...Two...Three!"

They both pounced on Cam and started tickling him.

The little boy woke up screaming and laughing, "Daddy...Mama...Stop it!"

"Did you hear anything, Jamie?" Natasha asks as Cam continues to squeal.

"Nope!" he said.

"He...he...stop! Please? It's my birthday!" Cam begged through his laughs.

Nat pulls him closer as she tickles him, "Oh really? I guess that means you get more tickles."

"Daddy help!" Cam shrieked as Natasha kept tickling him.

Jamie smiled wickedly as he began to tickle Natasha who immediately let Cam go to get Jamie off of her.

"Yeah!," Cam exclaimed, "We won!"

Jamie high fives him and Natasha pouts, "Are you two ganging up on me?"

Cam immediately scurries back over to cuddle with her, "No never."

Jamie shook his head and smiled internally. He couldn't deny how close Cam and Nat had become and he loved it.

Cam grabbed Nat's hand while she hugged him, "Mama, what's this?" he said point to the ring.

"It's a ring that your daddy gave me," she says nonchalantly.

Cam looked at Jamie, "Why'd you give it to her?"

"Because I want her to stay with us forever and ever."

Cam looks at Nat, "Are you?"

She nods as she kisses him on the cheek, "Yep. That's why your dad and I are getting married."

Cam smiled, "Best birthday ever."

Nat and Jamie laughed and Jamie said, "Happy Birthday buddy."

* * *

"Now, Cam, remember, don't tell Uncle Tony, Aunt Pepper, or Morgan about the ring I gave Mama. Okay?" Jamie says as they pull into Tony's driveway later that evening. The festivities Tony planned were mostly for tomorrow, but Tony and Pepper insisted they drove up after Jamie got off work.

Cam nods with an eye roll, "Yes Dad. Can we go now? I want to know what Uncle Tony got me."

Natasha laughs, "Yeah buddy. Let's go."

Cam smiles, "Yeah!"

He climbs out of the car and starts racing to the house. Jamie shakes his head, "I swear that kid likes Tony better than us."

"Speak for yourself," Natasha says as she slips the ring into her pocket and climbs out of the car.

"Hey!" Jamie says as he climbed out and follows her up to the house.

Suddenly the door swings open and Tony steps out and embraces Cam, "Well if it isn't my favorite nephew?"

Cam laughs, "I'm your only nephew."

Tony throws a look at Natasha before saying, "Oh yeah, I forgot. Well, Happy Birthday, kid! Why don't you go see Morgan and Pepper?"

Cam nodded and ran inside to play with Morgan.

Tony looked at Natasha and Jamie walking up side by side, "You two seem happy. I was thinking Anthony or Antonia for the baby's name."

"Did that work with Pepper?" Natasha asks with a raised eyebrow.

"No. But I'm the one who discovered you were pregnant!"

"No way," Natasha says as she walks into the house.

Tony looks at Jamie for help.

Jamie shrugs and follows Natasha into the house much to Tony's dismay. As he enters the house he's not surprised to see Cam and Morgan playing in the corner with some of Morgan's toys. He smiles watching how Cam interacts with the little girl. He would make a great big brother.

"Hey, Pepper," he says as he walks over to her and Natasha and gives her a hug.

"Hello Jamie. Congratulations by the way. I'm so happy for you two!" Pepper says with a large smile.

"Thanks," he says as he sees Natasha try to hide her own smile.

Tony strolls in and says, "Cam, do you want your present now or after dinner?"

The little boy's head shot up from the tower he was helping Morgan build, "Can I have it now?" he asks his parents.

Jamie looks at Pepper, "What did you guys get him?"

Pepper had a raised eyebrow on her face, "Yeah Tony, what did we get him that can't exactly wait until tomorrow?"

Tony holds up his hands in defense, "Nat knows!"

She glares, "You told me yesterday! Plus I had bigger things to think about."

Cam jumps up and walks over to Tony excitedly, "What did get me Uncle Tony?!"

Tony walks over and picks Morgan up, "Follow me everyone."

Natasha follows with a slight smile on her face while Pepper and Jamie followed with slight apprehension. They all followed Tony outside to the backyard area slash the beginning of the forest. Outside was a little crate with a big red bow on it. Cam ran over to the crate and yelled, "You got me a puppy?!"

"You did what?!" Pepper and Jamie said at the exact same time.

Cam lifted the puppy carefully out of the crate and the dog started licking his face. Natasha smiled. The dog had curly blonde hair and a cute little nose. Tony was right, she'd kind of always wanted a dog. She glanced at Jamie who still looked like he was in shock.

"Mama look!" Cam said coming over happily. She walked over and picked up her sons puppy. He licked her on the cheek and she already knew that there was no way they were giving this dog back.

"He's adorable," Nat said as she gives the dog back to her son, "Why don't you go show Morgan and thank your uncle Tony?"

Cam nods and slowly walks over to where Tony and Morgan are, while Nat walks over to Pepper and Jamie who were both still surprised. When Pepper registers Nat's prescience she automatically walks over to Tony to scold him.

When she got over there, Jamie looked at her surprised, "You approved a puppy without telling me?"

"I didn't approve of the dog. I honestly forgot to tell you since I was more focused on the whole being pregnant thing. But...I wouldn't mind having a dog."

Jamie raises an eyebrow, "Really? You don't seem like the type."

She shrugs, "Dogs are great companions. And they're cute. Plus, it's not like we can give him back. Cam's already attached."

The both look over to where their son is tossing a ball back and forth with the puppy while Morgan laughs. Tony looks like he'd gotten Pepper to forgive him but they all knew he was still on very thin ice.

"Fine. Truth is I don't mind having a dog either. I just wish it was more planned."

She laughs, "Yeah. The last few days have been full of surprises."

They walk over to the others and the puppy immediately runs over to Nat. She picks up the puppy and begins cuddling him. Jamie smirks internally. He had a feeling this dog was going to be more Nat's dogs than Cam's.

Jamie scratches the dogs ear as Nat and he settle on the ground with the others.

"So Buddy, what are you going to name him?"

Cam taps his finger on his chin before a bright smile spreads across his face, "His name will be…Stark. After Uncle Tony because he gave him to me."

Tony looks at the boy surprised, "Really?"

Cam nods, "Thanks for giving Stark to me. Can Morgan I go play with him in the grass?"

Pepper and Natasha nod. Cam stands up and takes Morgans hand before they go play in the yard with the puppy.

Pepper shakes her head, "Are you two sure your okay with this?"

"Yep. Might as well get that white picket fence life."

"You guys deserve it," Pepper says genuinely.

"Thanks Pep," Natasha says, "Now, Tony, since you decided to surprise us with something, we have a surprise for you."

Tony's eyebrows shoot up, "What? You didn't mention anything about revenge the other day widow."

Natasha smiles coyly, "Why would I spoil that for you?"

Tony looks at them nervously as Jamie reaches a hand into his pocket and pulls out an envelope. He hands begins to hand it Tony when he says, "I don't like being handed things."

Pepper rolls her eyes, "I thought you got over that Morgan was born."

"That's different!" he says childishly.

Pepper grabs the envelope and slowly opens it. She gasps and Tony quickly reaches over to see what she's looking at.

Natasha and Jamie smile as they watch their friends pull out a wedding invitation.

"You're getting married?!" Pepper practically shouts while Tony's jaw drops.

Nat nods while she and Jamie laugh at Tony's reaction.

"Wait, where's the ring?" Pepper asks as Natasha pulls it out of her pocket and slides it out of her pocket.

"Oh my gosh, it's gorgeous! Nice job Jamie!"

"Thanks," he says with a slight brush.

Tony finally breaks from his shock when he says, "When did you even propose?"

Jamie smiles, "Sunrise this morning. A few hours after she told me she was pregnant."

"When did you buy the ring?"

"A few months ago."

Natasha looks at him surprised, "You were planning to propose for months?"

He nods, "I was just waiting for the perfect opportunity."

"It sounds like it was perfect," Pepper says the smile still on her face.

"It was," Nat says as she kisses Jamie on the cheek.

"Well Congrats you two," Tony says with a smile, "this was definitely a surprise."

Cam interrupts there conversation, "Dad! Come see what Stark can do!"

"Coming bud," Jamie says as he smile apologetically and stands.

"Mommy you too!" Morgan calls.

Jamie extends a hand down to help Pepper up and they went to see what there children wanted to show them.

Tony looks at Nat, "You going to tell any of the others about any of this?"

She sighs, "Honestly? I don't know. I don't want to bring Cam, Jamie, or this baby into this life. I can have...I can have a normal life. I don't have to feel all the guilt I've been feeling the past few years. It's the fresh start that I've always wanted. I mean I still like helping out and running the very few missions but I'm ready to stop being the Black Widow. You have a family life, you get it don't you?"

Tony nods, "I do. I get it. We have to move on and not all the others are ready for that."

She nods, "Exactly. I don't want to make it anyone feel worse by being happy...especially Clint."

Tony looks at her sadly, "You shouldn't have to feel this way but I get it. Maybe one day he'll go back to being the Clint we know."

She shakes her head, "That Clint died with his family. I want him to know about this life...to meet my children and husband, but not while he's like this. Whatever he is now, that's not the Clint Barton I love. And the worse part is that I can't do anything to help him."

Tony wraps Nat into a side hug, "Maybe one day we will but I think both Clints would want you to be happy. Don't you?"

She nods, "He would, but that doesn't make it easy."

They drift into silence as they watch their significant others and children play with Stark. Natasha absentmindedly rests her hand on her stomach. _I promise kid, you're going to meet your Uncle Clint and the rest of my crazy family. It just might not be anytime soon._


	11. Chapter 11

Jamie walked into his house to see Natasha curled up on the couch with Cam and Stark; all of them fast asleep. He smiled. It's been about three months since Stark had entered their lives, and as he predicted, he was definitely Natasha's dog. He followed her everywhere and could often been seen napping with her, since the pregnancy made her more tired than usual. He still got along with Cam and Jamie great but you could tell who was his favorite.

He glanced at the clock and saw that it was past Cam's bed time. He gently lifted Cam from the couch and he stirred.

"Daddy?" the little boy whispered.

"Yeah bud. Hey let's get you to bed."

Cam nods, "Is Mama coming?"

Jamie sighs internally. They'd been having this conversation a lot recently because Natasha tended to fall asleep early or be sick in the morning when Cam went to school. Most of her symptoms were worse because the baby tended to exert her energy in order to mantain the ideal womb conditions. They still hadn't told Cam about the impending arrival of his sibling because Nat was still scared she would miscarry even though she was almost four months pregnant.

"Let's let Mama sleep. Alright?"

Cam nods and they both head upstairs to put him to bed.

When he returns downstairs Nat's still asleep on the couch. She looks peaceful as she sleeps.

He walks over and plants a kiss on her forehead, "Hey."

She stirs, "Hey."

She stretches and glances down at her side realizing Cam wasn't there, "You put him to bed?"

Jamie nods, "Yeah. He was already out when I got here. He missed you."

Nat's quiet as she averts her eyes from Jamie.

He sighs, "Nat we need to tell him. He's worried about you."

She shakes her head, "Not yet."

He reaches his hand and lays it on her stomach, "Nat, you're going to be showing soon. We should tell him."

She looks at him, "What if we get his hope up for nothing?"

He cups his other hand on her face, "We won't be. I promise you and the baby are going to be fine. Do you trust me?"

She nods, "I trust you."

Jamie smiles, "Ok then."

Their moment was interrupted by Stark jumping up to lick Nat's face.

They both laugh and Nat says, "Stark. Get down boy."

"He just wants you to feel better," Jamie says as he moves the dog so he's sitting on his lap instead of next to Natasha. Jamie takes Stark's place and Natasha cuddles with him instead while petting the dogs head.

"We should tell him tomorrow," Nat says quietly.

"Are you ready for that?"

She nods, "Might as well. Although if he asks where babies come from, you're dealing with it."

Jamie groans while his fiance laughs.

* * *

The next morning Cam woke up at his usual time. He glanced at his clock to see what time it was but then he remembered it was Saturday. He jumped out of bed. No school and he could spend all day with his Mama and Daddy! His smiled dampened a little bit. Mama hadn't been feeling well lately. Daddy kept pretending like everything was alright but he could tell something was off. They would tell him if something was wrong wouldn't they?

His thoughts were interrupted by Stark running into his room to greet him.

Cam smiled at his puppy, "Morning Stark! Do you want to go see what's for breakfast?"

The dog barked in response and he ventured out of his room. He glanced across the hallway. Daddy's and Mama's door was open meaning Mama was awake with Daddy! He smiled as he hurried down the stairs.

As he entered the kitchen. Mama was sitting the island teasing Daddy about something. Daddy was making waffles; favorite. Mama spotted him as soon as he walked into the room but Daddy didn't. She gestured towards him and made a motion for him to stay quiet. Cam nods and quietly walks over to Mama. She picks him up and puts him in the chair next to him. She quietly kisses him on the cheek good morning, while keeping her conversation with Daddy.

He's trying not to giggle as he waits for his father to turn around.

His father puts on another waffle and turns around to face Nat and practically jumps when he sees Cam.

Nat and Cam burst out into laughs at Jamie's facial expression.

"Not funny you two!"

"Yes it was Daddy!" Cam says through his giggles.

Nat smirks, "It definitely was. Now turn around and finish breakfast so we can head to the park."

Cam grins, "We're going to the park!"

Nat nods, "Yep!"

"Can we bring Stark?"

Nat nods, "Wouldn't go without him."

Cam smiles. Everything was back to normal and he was loving it.

* * *

The family ended up spending the entire day out. The stayed and played at the park and headed to Jamie's favorite diner for lunch. They were walking back and Cam had had one the best days ever in a while.

As they watched Cam walk ahead with Stark they smiled at seeing how happy their son was.

Jamie whispers to Nat, "We still have to tell him."

Nat nods, "What if he's not happy with it?"

"There's nothing we can do now. He'll get over it."

Nat sighs, "I know. Hey Cam?"

Cam turns around, "Yes Mama?"

"How do you feel about getting icecream?"

He grinned, "Really?"

"Yep," she says as she reaches down to pick him up. He smiles.

"Yay!"

Jamie rolls his eys as he grabs Starks leash. He was definitely making Nat deal with a sugar high Cam later.

The walk to the corner to Cam's favorite ice cream. Cam orders his usual scoop of vanilla with exactly five chocolate chips in a cup. Jamie gets a scoop of mint chocolate chip in a cup, as well. Nat orders a cone of chocolate chip cookie dough.

They sit in their usual booth and Nat shakes her head at the boys, "I still don't understand why neither one of you ever eat a cone."

"Yuck!" Cam says as he picks the chocolate chips off his ice cream.

"Yuck!" Jamie says in agreement with his son.

Nat shakes her head as she and Jamie switch treats. It had become a habit ever since Jamie had taken her on a date here when they first started dating. Nat forced Jamie to try chocolate chip cookie dough and he forced her to try mint chocolate chip. Now we they get icecream, Jamie eat the cookie dough until he might have to touch the cone and they switch back.

"You're going to eat it one day."

"Never!" Cam says with a cute stubborn look on his face.

"What he said," Jamie says with an equally stubborn look.

Nat laughs at the two of them.

They continue eating and Jamie glances at her. It was time.

"Hey Bud, Mama and I have something to talk to you about."

Cam looks up, "Ok...is it bad?"

Nat takes his hand, "No. It's not bad at all. We just wanted to tell you that...you're going to be a big brother."

Cam's eyes go big but he stays quiet.

Nat breathes out, "There's a baby in my tummy. You'll get to meet it about five months."

Cam stays quiet and Jamie and Natasha both watched him. Nat swallows nervously.

Cam makes eyye contact with Natasha and realizes that she's scared. He gives her a small smile and says, "Do I have to share my room? Cause I don't think I have enough room in there and I don't want the baby to feel left out."

Nat breathes out a sigh of relief, "No you don't have to share your room."

Jamie feels a weight lifted off of his shoulders at his son's reaction and gives Nat a look that says _I told you so_.

Nat rolls her eyes at him as Cam says, "Ok good. I can't wait to have someone to play with!"

Cam was genuinely excited to be a big brother. His friends had siblings and he's always wanted one.

Later that night, after Nat had finally gotten Cam to go to sleep, she walks into her room to see Jamie staring at a wall deep in thought.

She crawls into the bed and kisses him on the cheek, "Penny for your thoughts?"

He snaps out of it and smiles at her, "I was just thinking abut what Cam said earlier. Where are we going to put the baby?"

Nat shrugs, "I hadn't thought that far. I guess we could move Cam downstairs and clear out the storage area down there. Put the baby up here."

He nods, "Or...we could buy a new place."

She looks at him surprised, "You want to move?"

"Here me out?"

She nods.

"I've been thinking about this for awhile. Even though you live here, it doesn't feel like it's ours. I bought this place with Cam's mom and this was the place we planned to build our future with Cam. That dreamed died with her. I want a place where I can build my future with you and not have those memories here."

"Ok. I get it. Plus it would be nice to have more space."

Jamie nods, "It would be. I also have one more suggestion."

She arches an eyebrow.

"I was thinking we build the house, so it's exactly how we want it."

"You are just full of ideas today aren't you?"

He smiles shyly, "Well Tony might have suggested it a while ago and I liked the idea."

"Where would we build it?"

"I was thinking out of the city so it's closer to the compound but far away enough it gives us privacy. We can always drive back."

She smiles, "I like it."

Jamie smiles as they cuddle in the bed. He cuts the lights off and kisses his fiance goodnight.

"Tony says he can have it done before I give birth," she whispers.

She feels Jamie stiffen.

"You can't hide anything from me. It was a nice try though."


	12. Chapter 12

"Why exactly are we doing this?" Tony asks Jamie as both men stare at the crib for what seems like the thousandth time.

Jamie rolls his eyes, "Because Nat wants the nursery done before they get home from shopping."

"And we have to do with Mama says," Cam chimes in from the side.

Tony points a screw driver at Cam, "You haven't been pulling your weight!"

Cam shrugs, "I'm four. What am I suppose to do?"

Tony's mouth opens and closes at Cam's response trying to think of a come back.

Jamie chuckles at the two. If he was being realistic, Cam might've helped more than Tony since he actually got stuff done with the four year old around. Tony on the other hand had hindered his progress significantly. For some odd reason he had to argue about every little thing.

He turns to Jamie, "I miss Morgan. She doesn't talk back."

"Morgan's one."

"Hey she'll be two on Saturday!"

"Either way, she's your kid. You'll be sassed everyday of your life as soon as she can say full sentences."

Tony rolls his eyes, "You sound like Pepper."

"That's not a bad thing," Jamie says with a chuckle.

Tony glares and is about to retort when Stark barks and Cam says, "Time to get back to work!"

"Your kids is bossy."

Jamie nods, "Tell me about it."

They head back to work and try assembling the crib again.

About an hour later Tony throws a wrench at the wall and says, "That's it! I quit!"

He collapses dramatically on the ground with his limbs splayed out on the ground.

"Uncle Tony, you can't quit!" Cam says outraged.

"Yes he can, and so can I," Jamie says as he copies Tony's dramatics.

Cam stares at the two grown men defeated by Ikea furniture and shakes his head, "You two are helpless."

Cam copies ther antics and collapses on the ground. Stark curls up next to him an all three men stare at the ceiling.

"Jamie, why didn't you finish the room when you decorate the house?"

He sighs, "Nat and Pepper said something about the experience of putting a baby's nursery together is amazing. It is not."

Tony and Cam nod in agreement.

Ten minutes late Natasha, Pepper, and Morgan arrive at Natasha's and Jamie's new house. It was a few miles away from the compound and the city but it gave them the privacy they needed. The house was actually a little closer to Pepper's and Tony's so the drive wouldn't take all day but maybe an hour, since the end of their property met the edge of the lake. The house was a four bedroom and three bathroom house with a fully finished basement, attic, and hardwood floors. The backyard was huge and had plenty of space for Stark, Cam, and the new baby to run around. Jamie also had a small lab in the basement and Natasha had and office so it was perfect for everyone.

The three of them walked up the stairs to see if the boys had finished the task they had been given for the day.

Natasha and Pepper are both confused when they enter the nursery and they find Tony, Jamie, and Cam sprawled across the floor with a partially built crib in between them.

"What's going on?" Natasha asks with a slight amusement in her voice.

Cam sits up on his forearms, "We're quitting," he says as he drops back down on the ground.

Pepper and Natasha share a glance and both start to laugh.

Tony sits up, "What are you laughing at?"

Natasha smiles, "Oh nothing just that a certified medical doctor and Ironman can't put together a crib from Ikea."

"It's harder than it looks!" Tony exclaims.

Jamie and Cam oth sit up as Jamie says, "No, it probably isn't. You just make everything more difficult."

"I do not!"

Jamie gestures to the dresser and changing table, "Cam and I were able to build that without you and we were done like an hour ago."

Cam nods in agreement, "Yeah Uncle Tony. You don't even read the instructions!"

"That's because those are for beginners. I don't need them."

"Then why isn't the crib built?" Cam counters with a smirk.

Tony glares, "That's it rugrat!"

Cam's eyes grow wide as he scrambles to his feet and start to run for Natasha. Surprisingly. Tony isn't far behind him.

Cam gets to Natasha and shouts, "Mama save me!"

Natasha carefully bends and picks him. The task was becoming harder with her eight months pregnant belly but she manages.

He buries his face in her neck as Tony arrives to where Natasha and Pepper are standing.

"Nat, give me your child," he says angrily.

"I thought you didn't like being handed things," she smirks. Pepper laughs at her husband's face.

"I do when I want to hurt them," he said matter of factly.

Natasha fixes Tony with a Black Widow glare and he internally swallows thinking that maybe this was a bad idea.

"Stark, I may be eight months pregnant but I can still kill you," she says seriously.

Tony looks at Jamie for help.

Jamie shrugs as he stands, "As usual you're on your own."

Tony pouts, "No one likes me."

Just then Morgan squeals, "Daddy!"

Tony grins as he takes Morgan from Pepper, "Except you baby girl."

Jamie walks over to them and takes Cam out of Nat's arms, "Yeah, I wonder why."

Tony glares as Pepper shakes her head, "You guys need to stop being so childish."

"Never," Jamie says as he kisses Natasha's cheek in greeting.

"Well I'm going to have to stop now because we need to get this little one home, but this will be continued," Tony says as he walks out the door.

Natasha shakes her head as she looks at Pepper, "Is your husband always this dramatic?"

Pepper sighs, "Sadly, yes. We'll see you guys tomorrow for Morgan's birthday."

"Bye Auntie Pep!" Cam waves as she walks back down the stairs.

Tony glances back up and Cam sticks his tongue at him. Tony's trying to retort as Pepper ushers him out of the house.

Nat shakes her head at Cam's antics, "What are we going to do with you?"

"Love me."

She smiles as she says, "Always."

Cam looks at Jamie, "You two Daddy?"

Jamie nods as he kisses Cam's cheek, "You can count on that buddy."

Cam smiles at his father as Jamie says, "Now what are we doing for dinner?"

Cam smiles and practically shouts,"Pizza!"

Jamie glances at Natasha and she gives a silent nod in agreement. He puts Cam down and says, "Go get the menu buddy."

Cam nods as he runs off. As soon as Cam's out of sight Jamie leans over and gives Natasha a deep kiss.

He smiles as he whispers, "Hi."

"Hi," she whispers back as the baby kicks against it's father's hand.

He bends down and kisses her stomach and whispers, "Hi, Winger."

Natasha rolls her eyes, "I told you to stop calling our baby Winger."

Jamie smiles up at her, "Don't listen to your Mama, Wings. You're going to be an amazing soccer player and play winger."

"Or they could go into martial arts, you never no," Natasha says as Jamie stands up.

"Trust me, I know. Our child will be a soccer player. They can do other sports to but soccer is definitely it. How else do you explain their constant kicking of you?"

Natasha shrugs, "Practice at kickboxing. Or they could be doing ballet."

Jamie shakes his head, "Ok, I guess we'll just have to see."

He puts his arm around her as they walk down the stairs, "We will."

Nat chuckles, "But we only have to wait until tomorrow when we find out the gender."

Jamie smiles, "I can't believe Pepper suggested we do the gender reveal on Morgan's birthday."

"I know. What's more surprising is that Tony agreed."

Jamie nods, "That means that they have something up their sleeves."

"Yep and it's never good when that happens."

Jamie smiles as they walk towards the kitchen, "Not necessarily," he gestures to where Stark is walking loyally beside Natasha, "we got Stark out of it."

Nat smiles at her puppy, "True."

They enter the kitchen to see Cam sitting on a stool with the pizza menu and phone in his hand.

He sighed dramatically, "You guys took forever!"

Jamie looks at Natasha, "Do you feel old?"

She shakes her head, "Nope. Does that mean it's been forever and we didn't age?"

Jamie's eyes got comically wide as he said, "What?"

Cam giggled as he extended the pizza menu to Jamie, "Daddy, stop being silly."

Jamie stuck his tongue out a Cam, "What's the fun in doing that?"

"There is none," Natasha said as she lowered herself onto a chair in their breakfast nook. Stark happily sat up at her side so she could pet him. Surprisingly he took quickly to the notion that Natasha couldn't do as much movement as she used to and he often adjusted his own position so she could still pet him. Jamie and Cam often entered rooms where they were napping together. Stark was also very protective of her and on some days he didn't like Tony, ironically, when Tony annoyed Natasha, but he got along with everyone else. They had no doubt that he and the baby would get along well. He was already good with Cam and Morgan.

Jamie smiles at Nat, "Exactly."

Cam shakes his head at the two adults, "What am I going to do with you two?"

Nat and Jamie answer at the same time, "Love us."

Cam smiles, "Always."

* * *

The next day after doing presents and cake for Morgan, Tony looked at Pepper with excitement written all over his face, "Can we show them now?"

Pepper rolled her eyes, "Tony, you're worse than a kid sometimes but yes."

Tony smiled as he excitedly stood up, "Cam, come on. I have a preset for you."

Cam perked up, "Really?"

Tony nods and Cam follows him and Morgan inside the house.

"Pepper...what's going on?"

Pepper smiles, "You already knew that I was going to make a big deal out of this, so hush and wait for us to come back."

Natasha sighs as she watches Pepper walk away.

Jamie chuckles at his fiance, "Honestly, I'm surprised you've waited this long to find out the baby's gender. You hate secrets."

"I know!" she exclaims, "The anticipation is slowly killing me."

Jamie smiles, "Well we can do something else while we wait. Winger needs a name besides Winger."

Nat laughs, "That they do. Have any names in mind? And Anthony is not an option."

"I knew that. I don't have any suggestions. You?"

She quite for a moment before saying, "I told you a little about Clint right?"

He nods. She had mentioned him a few times and he knew he is her best friend. Tony had told him that Clint went off the deep end after his family died, but in general Nat didn't like to talk about him unless it was a bedtime story for Cam, "Yeah. You mentioned he had kids."

She nods,"Yeah. The youngest, Nathaniel, was named after me. He always joked that when I have kids someday I could return the favor."

Jamie smiles softly, "You want to name the baby after him?"

She nods, "Do you mind?"

Jamie shakes his head, "No. It's obvious from the stories and how emotional you get when you talk about him that you miss him. I hope that one day he heals enough so the kids and I can meet him."

She smiles at him, "You're the best, you know that?"

He smirks, "I know."

She gives him a watery laugh and he walks over to her and wraps his arms around her. She leans back against him as they both feel their child kick.

"What do you think they have planned?"

Jamie shrugs, "Honestly I have no clue."

Their conversation is interrupted with Pepper, Tony, Morgan, and Cam walking back over to them. Pepper is wearing a black dress that fits her perfectly. Morgan is wearing a little white dress with a black sash and white flower in her hair. Tony and Cam were wearing matching tuxedos with moth of their hair slicked back.

Natasha looks up at Jamie first and then back at the four of them in confusion, "Um...guys what's going on?"

Tony and Cam grinn as Pepper starts to explain, "Well originally I was just going to plan a cute gender reveal thing. I asked Cam to help do it but then he pointed out that," she gestures to Cam.

He smiles as he says, "First comes love, then comes marriage, then Daddy pushing a baby carriage!"

Nat and Jamie both chuckles as Pepper continued, "Exactly and you know how I hate skipping steps, so I planned a very small wedding. Plus, I know neither one of you actually wanted to plan one."

"She's got a point," Natasha says looking at Jamie.

"I know I do. I wanted it to be a surprise and Morgan's only two so a wedding for you seemed like a better investment than a party for her."

Natasha gives Pepper a warm smile, "Thank you so much Pepper."

She smiles, "Don't thank me yet. You haven't seen the dress. Come on you two have to change."

Jamie helps Nat up and she waddles over to Pepper while Jamie heads over to the boys.

Pepper sends a pointed look at Tony, "DO not screw this up."

Tony rolls his eyes, "Like I would do that. Natasha would kill me."

"That is true," Jamie says as they walk away to get ready for what Jamie knows will be one of the best days of his life: his wedding day.


	13. Chapter 13

Pepper led Natasha and Morgan into the back bedroom of the house. As they enter the room, Natasha's jaw drops as she sees the dress Pepper had picked out. The dress was white and sleeveless but their was black on the chest part and then it blended down into the rest of the dress. The streaks of black weren't overwhelming and Nat loved that. Next to the dress was a white leather jacket.

Natasha looked at Pepper, "Pepper the dress is gorgeous! How did you know I didn't want a white dress?"

Pepper smiles, "Surprisingly, Tony remembered a conversation you guys had years ago. It was the one thing he was helpful with."

Nat smiled, "Of course he remembered. Why the jacket?"

Pepper smirked, "You'll see now hurry up and get dressed."

Natasha rolled her eyes, she hated being kept in the dark.

* * *

As Jamie reached for his jacket he caught a glance at himself in the mirror. The tux he was wearing was different from Tony's and Cam's. The coat was outlined in black but was overall white. His vest was black and his tie was white while Cam and Tony's were just a simple black tux with white shirts. He had asked Tony why but he had refused to answer.

"Daddy are you ready?" Cam asks, startling Jamie, as he runs into the room with Stark right behind him. Stark too was dressed up, wearing a white collar that Tony had clipped a tie to.

Tony walks in behind Cam with a smile on his face.

Jamie nods, "Yeah Buddy. I am."

Cam smiles, "Yeah!"

Tony clamps his hand on Cam's shoulders, "Okay buddy why don't you go wait for Pepper in the dining room and she'll tell you what to do."

Cam nods and scampers out of the room. After watching Cam leave, Tony turns back to Jamie with a serious look on his face.

"Ok...so you are about to marry one of my best friends and she has been through some stuff. She's spent a lifetime trying to escape from the bad guys and learning to live without people she'd grown to care about. Do not be another person on that list. I will kill you if you hurt her. Got it?"

Jamie nods, more terrified of Tony than he'd ever been.

Tony smiles, "Okay then. Now that that's done, let's get you married."

Jamie nods as he follows Tony out of the room. They'd just crossed the doorway when Jamie grabbed Tony's arm and made him face him, "Tony I just want you to know, I will do everything in my power not to end up on that list."

Tony gives him a soft smile, "That's all I needed to hear."

* * *

Natasha stared at herself in the mirror. She was right to think they dress would hug her curves in the right spots. She had put the jacket on top of the dress and had let her hair down. For once, she didn't hate how her red hair looked with the black and white.

She felt a kick from the baby and she started to rub soothing circles on her stomach, "Hey little one. I'm about to marry your Daddy and I'm terrified."

"You shouldn't be."

She looks up to see Tony standing by the doorway.

"Eavesdropping much?"

Tony shrugs as he steps into the room, "Eh. Still you shouldn't be scared. He's a good guy Nat and I know he would never hurt you or that baby. Alright?"

She nods as she turns to face Tony, "I know. I just...it feels like I don't deserve him. Or Cam. Or this baby. I'm an assassin, Tony. We does the killer ever get the happy ending?"

"So am I. I've killed millions and I don't deserve Pepper or Morgan. I certainly didn't deserve...didn't deserve Peter or Harley. But they are my life to make me a better man than I was. That's why you have Jamie and Cam and unnamed child. That's why Clint had Laura and the kids. They give us all something to fight for, even when they're not here."

Natasha wipes tears away from her eyes, "You're starting to get as sappy as Steve."

Tony grinned, "For once I don't mind it. Now, are you ready to get married?"

She nods as she grabs his elbow and they walk out of the room.

They enter the dining room and Tony slides the sliding door outside. Suddenly Friday begins to play the chords of "You Are the Reason" start to play. Nat looks out in the backyard to see that all the trees had twinkling lights. There was a white carpet for the two of them to walk down and a gazebo keeping the snow away. At the end, Jamie and Cam stood on one side of the minister and Pepper and Morgan stood on the other. Jamie looked cute with his suit and wind kissed cheeks.

Jamie watched as Natasha started to walk down the aisle. She was gorgeous. He felt like he couldn't breathe and that he was inside a really good dream.

She smiled at him shyly as they made their way down the aisle. She never would have thought she would be getting married.

Tony handed her off to Jamie with a bright smile on his face as she mouthed thank you to Pepper. She turned to Jamie who had the largest grin she had ever seen.

"Hi" she whispers as she gazes into his eyes. His blue eyes shone bright against his suit but what really caught her attention was all the love for her that she saw. She doesn't think that anyone has ever felt that way about her and the fact that he did made her happier beyond any words she could think of.

"Hi," he whispers back. Somehow, Natasha looked more gorgeous than any other day he had ever seen her. He couldn't stop thinking about how much he loves this woman and how happy he is that she is the mother of his children.

The minister clears his throat and they both look up, neither having noticed him before, "Sorry to interrupt, but shall we get started?"

They nod as they turn to face the minister.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony," he looks at Jamie and Natasha, "do you have vows you would like to say to each other or would you like me to do the traditional vows?"

Jamie looks at Natasha and she smiles, "I don't think we've ever done anything traditional. Why should we start now?"

Jamie and Tony both chuckle. The minister proceeds, "Ok then. Jamie you may go first."

He nods and looks back at Natasha, "Three years ago, I never would have thought I could fall in love again. But now, two years after eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, I was wrong. You are...you are everything that I can describe and everything I can't describe mixed up in one. You are perfect and I thank God everyday that I found someone like you. I promise you that I will do everything in my power to love and to hold you the rest of my life, to cherish the life we will build for ourselves, and support you in any decisions you make. I lived life without you before meeting you and I don't think I ever want to do that again. I would miss you too much."

Tears were starting to form in his eyes as he tried to blink them away.

Natasha gave Jamie a watery smile and the minister indicated it was her turn. She cleared her throat, "Okay, let's see if I can get through this without crying."

"Jamie...for the longest time I thought I knew what happiness was and that I would never get it. Then, I met you. A guy who made me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich on our first date, had an adorable kid, and a charming smile. I had no intentions of falling in love and then you and Cam wormed your way into my heart. I realized that being with you was my happiness. You make feel loved and safe. I want to have that feeling for the rest of my life. I promise to cherish the life and family that we build together. I promise to be your best friend, even when you take away my cereal. And I promise to love you no matter what."

The minister smiles and says, "Can we have the rings?"

Natasha and Jamie break eye contact for what seems like the first time in forever to see who has the rings. Cam walks up with Stark by his side. The little boy reaches into his pocket and holds out the rings. Natasha takes the ring meant for Jamie and Jamie takes the ring meant for Natasha.

Cam turns to go back to his spot but Natasha touches him on the shoulder and says gently, "Not so fast young man. You're part of this family too and I'm marrying into the family. Stay."

Cam's eyes go wide, "But…"

Jamie jumps in, "She's right. She's marrying into our family and that includes you."

Jamie reaches down and picks Cam up. He holds Cam in one arm and the two smile at each other. Jamie indicates for the minister to continue.

"Natasha, you're first."

She nods as Jamie holds his hand out, "I, Natasha Alionova Romanoff, give you, Jamison Arthur Wilde, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you."

Jamie hands the ring to Cam and says, "We, Jamison Arthur Wilde and Cameron Johnathan Wilde, give you this ring as an eternal symbol of our love and my commitment to you."

Cam slide the ring over Natasha's finger and they all smiled.

The minister says, "Before I pronounce the two of you, Mr. Stark has informed me of some sort of unity ceremony."

Natasha throws Tony a questioning look.

He smiles as he pulls a remote from his pants pocket. He hits a button and the gazebo roof they were standing underneath pulls away to let the snowfall on them.

Natasha's eyes widen as the black on her dress and Jamie's suit begins to change color. The dress was now a light pink where the black used to be with hints of black at the bottom of the chest that looked like little sparkles. Her leather jacket had turned into the same shade of pink. The black on Jamie's jacket and vest were turning the same shade as her dress and it looked handsome on him.

They looked at Tony and Pepper with confusion, and Pepper said, "Congrats. You're having a girl."

Jamie's face broke out into a huge grin and Natasha started laughing.

Cam grinned year to year and yelled, "I'm getting a sister!"

Jamie went to lean into to kiss Natasha but the minister grabbed his shoulder, "Hold up. I have one more line to say."

Jamie blushed, "Sorry."

The minister cleared his throat,"By the power vested in me by God and the State of New York, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss the bride."

Jamie set Cam on the ground and grabbed Nat's face as he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

He pulled away from her and they smiled. He looked her straight her in the eye and said, "I can't wait to start the rest of my life with you."

"Me too," she says as she kissed him again.


	14. Chapter 14

***Sorry for the lack of update. I will try to update more frequently. **

"You know, when I told you to take it easy, this is not what I meant, right?" Jamie asked as he looked at the large quantity of work all over his bed.

Nat looks at him with a smile, "Just because I'm pregnant and about to give birth doesn't mean the world stops."

He rolls his eyes as he walked over and kissed her, "I know, just stress isn't good for your or the little one. I mean you are due in less than a week."

She shrugs as she flips over another report to read, "Doesn't mean she'll come then. She could be late. Plus, I am taking it easy. I'm working in my bed not my office."

He glares, "Not what I meant."

She smirks, "I know. But, if you want to relax, you could cook dinner."

He raises an eyebrow, "When do I not cook dinner?"

"Hey, I cook sometimes!"

"Sometimes...you want anything in particular?"

She shakes her head as she glances back at the papers.

"Okay then, I'll ask Cam."

She glances up sheepishly at that, "Actually, Cam's with Tony and Pepper. Something about letting us have time to ourselves before the baby comes."

Jamie grins, "I'll have to remember to thank Pepper. You'll be down in a few minutes?"

"Something like that," she says as Jamie nods and goes downstairs to cook dinner.

She lets out a sigh of relief when he leaves and her hand immediately flies to her belly where the baby was moving around a lot more than usual. She had been having false contractions on and off again last week, but she hadn't told Jamie. She didn't want him to worry since he's been working extra lately. The winter snow had caused a lot more medical emergencies than usual.

She felt the baby kick against her hand as rubbed circles to calm her down, "Hey kid," she whispers, "why don't you chill for a bit? Huh? So Daddy and I can have a nice dinner?"

She gets a kick in response, "I'll take that as a yes, I'll be good."

She grabs the papers off the bed and stacks them to the side as she stands up. Her hand instantly falls to her lower back and her other one to her belly for support. She exited her bedroom and walked down the stairs to find Jamie in the kitchen. She laughs when she saw what he made.

"Peanut Butter and Jelly? Really?"

He shrugs, "It's our thing. Plus, I was really in the mood for one."

He helps her on the island stool as he starts to make the sandwiches.

She smiles at him, "So much has changed since our first date."

He nods, "Somethings have stayed the same and everything has changed for the better."

She nods, "It has."

Jamie cut the sandwiches in half diagonally and hands her a plate.

"Thank you," she says with a smile.

He nods as he takes a bite of his sandwich and she laughs as she watches her husbands face melt.

"I'm telling you. World's best invention."

Nat rolled her eyes, "Keep telling yourself that."

He smiles and glances out the window, "Wow it's really snowing out there."

She turns to see what Jamie was looking at. Outside the window she sees large chunks of snow falling on the ground. It looked like they were in for a Nor'easter.

"Yeah. It really is."

He stands and walks around the counter her wraps his arms around her and she leans back into his touch.

"I'm so glad I'm not working tonight."

She hums in agreement.

They stare out the window at the beautifully dangerous storm, when suddenly the lights flicker out.

"Well that's new," Jamie says as he straightens up.

She nods in agreement, "Grab some candles from the drawer."

He nods and she feels his warmth leave her body. She glances to her right and watches as Stark came running into the room.

She heard him whimper and she reached down to pet him, "It's okay baby. It's a little dark. The light will be back on soon."

He nuzzled her hand as Jamie lit some candles.

Jamie walked back over and also reached down to comfort the pup.

He looked up and smiled at her, "Hey so I'm going to see if anything still works. You good here?"

She nods and he walks out the kitchen.

She grabs her sandwich and is about to take a bite when she feels a sharp pain in her stomach. She inhales and her hand immediately goes to her stomach. She rubbed her stomach as the pain briefly intensified. She really hated Braxton Hicktons.

She let out a sigh of relief and gently rubbed her stomach and sat back.

"When were you going to tell me you were having contractions?" Jamie asked as Natasha practically jumped. She hadn't noticed he had walked in.

"It's probably nothing. Does any of the technology work?" she asks hoping he would drop the conversation.

Jamie walks over and places his hand on top of hers that was rubbing circles. He shakes his head and is quiet for a minute. They just feel the baby kicking and squirming around. Jamie lets out a breath and asks, "How long have you been having false contractions?"

"On and off again since this morning."

He raises an eyebrow and she sighs as she says, "Occasionally throughout the week."

He nods, "Same intensity?"

Her answer is cut off when another one hits her. She shifts to get more comfortable and lightly squeezes his hand. He rubs circles on her back and she's glad it's over after about thirty seconds.

She finishes answering by saying, "They've been a little stronger today. But not by much. And they're still pretty irregular."

"Ok."

She gives him a questioning, "That's it? You're not mad that I hid them from you?"

He gives her a soft smile, "I am annoyed, but I trust that you know your own body. Plus, if something was really wrong, you would tell me. So, do you want to go upstairs where you can lay down and take the pressure off your back? It might stop the contractions for the time being. I already put candles in the room."

She nods gratefully and they make their way upstairs. Stark comes dutifully after them, having no intentions of leaving Natasha's side.

They get to the room and Natasha laids down on the bed and Jamie laids down next to her, spooning her so that he was supporting her back.

He rubs circles where he knows the little one is kicking and asks, "Better?"

"Much. Thank you. I'm sorry for not telling you. I didn't want to add more to your plate."

He kisses her cheek and says, "Nothing you say or do will ever add unwanted things to my plate. Promise."

She nods as she lays back into his embrace. Stark also jumps onto the bed anxious. She pets his head and he immediately calms down.

Jamie chuckles, "I can't believe we thought he was going to be Cam's dog."

She laughs too, "I know. He's definitely mine."

The three of them stay like that until the baby eventually settled down and Natasha drifted off to sleep. Stark too was snoring lightly. Jamie smiled watching the two of them but his smile faltered when Natasha shifted in her sleep. She didn't wake up, but the contractions she had been having earlier worried him more than he had let on. He wasn't sure that the baby would stay put for another week, maybe not even the rest of the day. He needed to see if they had enough equipment here for him to deliver the baby safely here if necessary. Especially since the lights still hadn't come back on.

He hadn't noticed Natasha was awake until she said, "Penny for your thoughts?"

He looked down at her in surprise and kissed her cheek, "They would cost at least a dollar."

She smiles, "Oh really?"

He nods as she rolls over onto her back so she was now nuzzled under his arm.

"Well I'm willing to pay, so are you willing to share?"

He hesitates. He doesn't want to worry her, but he also knows that if he keeps his worries to himself, and it actually comes true, she'll kill him. Literally.

He gives her a soft smile, "I don't think little Winger here is trying to wait to come when she's supposed to."

She studies his eyes and says slowly, "You think she'll come tonight? Don't you?"

He heard the slight raise in Natasha's voice indicating she was worried. He began rubbing his hand up and down her arm to comfort her, "Maybe not tonight. However, I do think your contractions will start coming with a bit more regularity. I have a feeling that tomorrow morning or afternoon will be when she makes her appearance. We might be snowed in by then."

She nods quietly as one of her arms wrapped around him and the other's hand rubs circles on her stomach.

He gently tilts her chin back towards him, "Hey. It's going to be alright. I've delivered babies before and trust me, you don't need fancy tech to do it. We're going to be fine. You and our little girl are going to be fine. Okay?"

She nods, "Okay. I know. I trust you."

"Good. Speaking of WInger, we still need to decide on a name. Now's probably the best time."

"I guess you're right."

He smirks, "Aren't I always?"

She gently smacks him on the shoulder and he barks out a laugh.

She glares, "This is serious Jamie."

"I know. This is the name she'll be stuck with for life."

Natasha nods and they fall into a thoughtful silence.

She looks at him, "Any ideas?"

He shrugs, "Not really."

"How'd you guys come up with a name for Cameron?"

Jamie smiled softly at the memory, "His mother really wanted the name Johnathan. We were going to name him Johnathan Desmond after her dad and grandfather, but then when he was born, he didn't look like a Johnathan. He uh...he actually looked a lot like my brother, Aaron."

Natasha looked at him in surprise, "You have a brother?"

He swallowed, "Had. I had an older brother, Aaron, and older sister, Cami. They were in the experiments with me. They protected me when we were there and they're the reason I met Fury. They...they...didn't make it. I owe them my life."

She nods, "So you combined their names for Cameron."

He nodded, "I figured it was a good way of honoring them."

"It was."

He feels the baby kick against Nat's belly and she says, "I think she agrees as well."

He smiles, "I think so too but it doesn't get us any closer to finding her name. Didn't you want to honor Clint?"

She nods, "I was thinking about that."

"Clint is not a very femine name."

She smiled as she shifted in his arms, "No it's not, but his first name is Francis. Clint's his middle name."

"Francis is not a bad name, but it feels kind of like a middle name."

"I agree."

Jamie sighs as he says, "We could always call her Frankie and pick a different first name."

"Frankie… I like that. What do you think Wing?"

They both felt her kick and Jamie says, "Well we have one name down."

Nat nodded, "One more to go."

"Hm...what about Anastasia?"

"Anastasia? Where did that come from?"

Jamie blushed, "One of the baby naming books that Pepper left around the house. I thought it sounded pretty."

"Anastasia Francis Romonova Wilde," Natasha says trying it out on her tongue.

"Romanova?"

"The last name I was born with. I want my child to have that."

Jamie nods, "Well I think it's the perfect name. Isn't that right Frankie?"

The baby kicked in agreement.


	15. Chapter 15

***WARNING Birth Scene, not too gruesome**

Natasha shot awake as she felt a strong tightening in her abdomen. She gasped and grabbed on to the blanket. She closed her eyes as she waited for the pain to subside. She heard Stark whimper at her hand and him bark for Jamie, who apparently wasn't in the room. She breathed out when the contraction passed. She opened her eyes and saw Stark staring at her worriedly.

She pets him on the head and says, "I'm alright baby. How about we go find Jamie?"

Stark barked in response and she slowly stood up from the bed. She glanced at the clock, she had only been asleep for about an hour and a half. She started to walk to the door and whistled for Stark to follow.

He jumped off the bed and walked to her side. The house was still dark, but luckily she was used to it. She walked down the hall passed Cam's room and the nursery.  
"Jamie?" called.

No response. She looked at Stark, "Where would Jamie have gone?"

The puppy stared back at her blankly.

"Yeah yeah yeah. I know you were with me the whole time. Let's go downstairs."

She entered the downstairs to find it also completely empty. She walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

She had been sitting for a bit when she heard the back door open. Stark jumped up and started growling.

"Easy boy."

Jamie walked in covered in snow, "Oh you're up."

She nods, "Yep. And you ditched your very pregnant and in labor wife for what exactly?"

"I went to check the outdoor circuit breaker to see if we just blew a fuse, but I'm pretty sure the powers down in the area. It's still snowing heavily. I also went to check that we had the supplies if Frankie decides to make her arrival tonight. Wait? Did you say you're in labor?"

She swallows and nods, "Pretty sure. I've been having contractions every ten minutes since I woke up about a half hour ago."

Jamie raises his eyebrows, "Ok then. I'm going to change and then I'm going to see how far dilated you are. Ok?"

She nods, "Don't take long."

He gives her a reassuring smile and leaves to get changed. Honestly, he doesn't think he's moved faster in his life. The fear on her face unnerved him. He hadn't seen her so scared, even though he knew he had no reason to be worried. Well, as long as there were no complications. Which he couldn't predict.

He sighed as he finally got his boot off. He already knew it was going to be a long night.

He walked back into the living room and Natasha's eyes were closed. She was gripping the couch with one hand and her stomach with the other.

Jamie walked over to her and sat down on the arm the couch she was grabbing. He placed a hand on her back and began rubbing circles with a little pressure. The hand grabbing the couch reached for his hand, which he willingly gave. They stayed like that for about twenty more seconds when the contraction ended.

Natasha leaned into his side, "Don't take your hand off my back."

He gave her a concerned look, "You're back still hurting?"

She nods.

"Ok," he says as they stay still for a few more minutes.

"Nat?"

She hums in response.

"I need to check you."

She groans, "I don't think I can make it upstairs."

"It still hurts that much?"

She nods, "It's not as bad as it was during the contraction but it still hurts."

"Scale of one to ten."

Her face scrunches up, "Maybe like a four."

"During the contractions?"

"Seven or eight. Definitely worse than the contraction itself."

Jamie internally groans and says, "Ok, babe, I think you're having some back labor. It can make your labor a little longer and a little more painful than usual."

Natasha rolls her eyes, "Of course."

Jamie smiles, "It'll be fine."

She nods and he kisses her forehead, "I know. I trust you."

"Good. Do you want to stay here or go to bed?"

She hesitates, so he says, "I won't make you stay on your back unless I'm checking you or you're pushing. Promise."

She nods, "We can go upstairs."

He got up and extended her a hand. She stood and took his hand. His other arm wrapped around her for support. They slowly started to make their way to the stairs.

Wordlessly, once they got to the stairs, Jamie reached down and picked Natasha up.

She looked up at him as he began walking up the stairs, "I never said I couldn't walk."

"I think you saying 'I don't think I can make it upstairs' implies that."

She was about to retort when he felt her tighten in his arms and grip the back of his neck.

"Breathe Nat," he says gently as he continues to the bedroom, albeit slower this time.

She stays silent and he feels her grip tighten as the contraction intensifies.

"We're almost there," he says as he gets to the top of the stairs. He continues walking to the bedroom and he nudges the door open. As he walks closer to the bed her hears Natasha breathe a sigh of relief, indicating the contraction was over.

"Can I put you down on the bed?"

She nods and he gently sets her down on the bed. She immediately leans back into the pillows, looking for some sort of relief for her back. She closes her eyes as she tries to block out the ache in her lower back. Stark jumps on the bed and instinctively curls up next to her in order to comfort her.

Natasha opens her eyes and looks at Jamie, "Do I need to change?"

He shakes his head, "Just need your pants and underwear off so I can see. Do you want help?"

She nods and he gently slides her lower garments off.

He reaches for a pair of gloves that he had in his medical bag, which he had thankfully brought upstairs earlier, and puts them on.

"Ok, I need you to open your legs," she nods and does as she's told. He checks her while she watches him with worried eyes.

"Everything ok?" she asks when he looks up.

He nods, "Yep. You're about four centimeters dilated."

"Great six more to go," she said as she leaned back against the headboard.

He gives her a sympathetic smile, "Once your water breaks, the labor should go faster."

"Fun."

They sit in silence for a few moments before Natasha starts to shift around to get comfortable.

"Your back?"

She nods and he walks over to her, "Sit up."

She does so and he slides behind her. He puts pressure on her lower back and he hears the audible sigh of relief.

"I'm not looking forward to this pain getting worse."

He smirked, "I thought the Black Widow doesn't feel pain."

"This is a whole different type of pain that she is very much feeling," she says as she feels another contraction started.

His smile fades as he says, "I know. I'm sorry I don't have anything to help with it."

She gripped his hand and said, "Talking helps."

"Um...ok. About what?"

She shrugs as she breathes out a breath and leans back against him, "Anything. Tell me more about Aaron and Cami."

"Ok...Aaron and Cami were three years older than me, twins. Aaron's facial structure looked like Cam but his features were mine. Cami, was naturally a platinum blonde and always tried to make the best of the situation. They used to tell me stories about life outside the lab, well at least what they remembered. They were about four when we were taken there. My parents had worked on the super soldier experiment. They needed people to test it on so my parents volunteered us for a stipend of a couple million."

Jamie begins to feel Natasha's abdomen contract again and pauses to put pressure on her back.

When the contraction was over Natasha says, "I'm sorry they did that."

He rubs circles on her stomach as he says, "I'm not. Not really. I wouldn't be the man I am today without my experiences there. I would have never met Fury or you or had Cam. All the bad was worth it. I mean, I wish Aaron and Cami were here but I can't change that."

She leans into him and he kisses her forehead, "I wouldn't change a thing, either."

He smiles, "Good."

She shifts and asks, "How...how did they die? If you want to talk about it."

Jamie shrugs, "Um...it's ok. The lab was pretty secure and kind of like a prison. I was about sixteen when SHIELD breached its walls. The scientists grabbed my siblings and I and tried to sneak us out. Fury managed to grab me but they got my siblings. They got onto a plane and the guy crashed on purpose. He survived but Cami and Aaron didn't."

"I'm sorry, again," she says.  
"Thanks. It's not something I talk about very often."

Natasha nods in response but the climax of the contraction stopped her response.

Jamie switches the conversation back to her by saying, "Your contractions are getting closer."

She nods in agreement, "They're about five minutes apart. My water's still haven't broken yet."

"That's fine. Labor works differently for everyone. If you want we can do some walking for a little bit. To help things progress."

She nods, "That's not a horrible idea."

Jamie slides out from behind her and extends a hand, "Shall we then?"

She smiles, "We shall."

She takes his hand and he helps her out of the bed, "Where do want to go?"

She shrugs, "Wherever."

He nods and gets a slight glint in his eyes. She looks at him, "What?"

He smiles, "I have an idea."

* * *

Minutes later they're up in the attic looking at the snow fall down. Jamie had cleared an area of the attic and they were sitting on a blanket. Natasha was leaning back in his arms and both of them were surprisingly calm.

She looks up at him, "I didn't know this was up here."

Jamie smiles, "Yeah well we kind of just through a bunch of junk up here. I found it the other day when I was…" he trailed off when he realizes what he was doing.

She raised an eyebrow, "You were doing what, exactly?"

"Um...well...I...was…" he stutters.

Nat's eyes narrow but before she could interrogate him further, a strong contraction hits her and she groans.

"Breathe Natasha," he says grateful for once for the contractions.

She grabs his hand hard and he winces, "Don't tell me to breathe! That's what you've been telling me to do for the last several hours!"

He rubs her back but decides not to comment, considering that even though Natasha was in labor she was still a trained assassin. Someone still had to be there to deliver the baby and he had a feeling she didn't want to deliver a baby by herself.

After the contraction passed Natasha fell back against Jamie, exhausted. She gave him a slight glare as she said, "So we're clear, if I wasn't exhausted and about to give birth, I would hurt you for avoiding your hormonal wife."

He rubbed her arm, "I know and for the record, it was on Tony's advice."

She rolled her eyes, "Of course it was."

They both laughed but then felt a liquid underneath them.

Natasha stiffened and Jamie couldn't help but smile as he said, "Babe, I think your water just broke."

"I think so too," she says softly.

Jamie's eyes wandered over her face, where he could see tears shining in her eyes, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I'm scared," she whispers.

"Why?" he asks as he pulls her closer to him. She rests her head on his shoulders and breathes out. She waits for the contraction to pass, them being only a few minutes apart now. Considering that, Jamie wanted to go back downstairs, but he also didn't want to pressure her.

She breathes out and says, "No one like me has ever had a baby. What, what if something happens to her? What if she doesn't adjust to the real world and dies or my womb kills her when she's trying to make her entrance?"

Jamie pulls her into a tighter hug and rests his chin on top of her head, "Nat, our little girl will be fine. I will do everything in my power to help her. And if something is wrong with her, well her godfather is Tony Stark. I'm sure between him and Pepper she will be ok."

He feels her nod and they sit in silence as another few contractions pass. He asks her quietly, "There's something else? Isn't there?"

She nods and he can tell she's crying by the sound of her breathing but he doesn't push. It takes her a few breaths before she says, "I've been through this before. In the Red Room, before my graduation ceremony, they needed to make sure I could go through with seducing someone. I did, but I wound up pregnant. They made me carry it to term, hoping that they would be able to have an assassin raised from birth. When…" she swallows before continuing, "When I went into labor they locked me in a room for twenty four hours. I went through all of that and I didn't get to see the baby. He ended up being still born. I had the graduation ceremony after that."

"Natasha...I'm so sorry," Jamie says quietly, "...you should have told me."

She shakes her head as tears now fall freely down her face, "I couldn't. I couldn't tell Clint or Laura or you. I didn't want to relive that. I couldn't ...I couldn't protect my son," she says, her voice cracking, "Even...even when I was normal...I couldn't do it."

She breaks down in his arms and he holds her for a few moments. He then lifts her chin so she's looking at him and he says, "Natasha, listen to me. Your son's death was not your fault. It's the monsters who abused you and missed treated you. It is not your fault that he's dead. Ok?"

She gives him a slight nod as he continues, "And this baby who's trying to come into the world right now is very much alive. I intend to keep her that way. You can do it."

She nods as another contraction grips her. She grabs onto Jamie's arm and he just rocks her back and forth.

When it ends he asks quietly, "Do you want to stay up here or go back into the room?"

"Up here," she says as she prepares for another contraction. He rubs her back as he slides from behind her.

"Ok, let me go get my bag," Jamie says. She nods and he quickly climbs down the stairs. He reaches the bedroom in record time and grabs the medical bag he had left there. He also grabs a blanket and some towels from the closet. He closes the door and he sees Stark looking at him.

Jamie shifts his load back into his arms, "Hey buddy, everythings okay, despite what you heard."

He hears Natasha bite back a scream from upstairs and he glances back at Stark, "Well I guess it's showtime. Stay here buddy, we'll be down soon. Uh...hopefully soon."

He sprints back up the stairs to find Natasha leaning back against the wall and her body obviously tense.

She looks at him and says, "I want to push."

"Ok let me check you to make sure it's ok," he says in a bit of a rush.

He looks her over and says, "You're ten centimeters. You can push on the next contraction."

She nods and he says, "One, two, three!"

She pushes and screams. This goes on for a bit before any real progress is made.

She pushes again and he feels the head and he smiles, "Good job Nat, I have the head. Big push."

She creams and he feels the shoulders slide out. Jamie makes eye contact with Nat, "Babe, one more push. You got this."

She sits up and pushes again. It's silent for an agonizing few seconds before Natasha and Jamie hear a cry.

Natasha lets out a breath as Jamie cuts the umbilical cord and wraps up their newborn daughter.

Frankie cries as Jamie walks her over to Natasha but settles down as soon as she's in her mother's arms.

"Hi," Natasha whispers to the newborn, "I'm your mama. I promise to protect you, always."

Jamie leans over and kisses Natasha's forehead, "I know you will."

He looks down at his newborn who had opened her eyes and was now looking at her parents, "Welcome to the world Anastasia Francis Romonova Wilde."


	16. Chapter 16

Natasha rolled to her side and stretched. She looked over at Jamie who was still dead asleep. She shakes her head as she glances at the clock, it was nearing 7:30 am. She was surprised. She normally doesn't sleep that late, especially since she has a six month old baby and a five year old. She looks back at Jamie and decides not to wake him up.

She slips out of her bed and down the hall to where she knew her children were sure to be.

She glanced into Cam's room first, but not surprisingly he wasn't there. She then headed to the nursery. She smiled at the sight. Cam had managed to get Frankie out of her crib and both of them were sitting on the floor. Frankie was sitting in Cam's lap as he attempted to read a book to her. For a kid about to start kindergarten, Cam was really smart. He could already read and do addition and subtraction, which is why Tony helped get him into an advanced school. Although Natasha knew he was nervous about it.

Frankie was pulling at her brother's mop of curls and trying to put them into her mouth. Cam was gently taking his hair away from her grabby fingers, but it was looking like a useless pursuit. The little girl looked almost exactly like her mother, except that her eyes were her father's bright blue and her little bit of hair was brown red. She smiled at her brother like she knew exactly what she was doing. Natasaha decided to interrupt the little scene before Cam got too frustrated with Frankie.

She quietly walked in, "Morning моя любовь. What are you guys doing?"

Cam grins at her, "Reading."

Natasha joins them on the ground and across from Cam, "Oh really. Are you practicing?"

He nods, "Yeah plus Frankie was awake and looking for something to do."

Natasha raised her eyebrow at that.

Speaking of Frankie, she started to pull herself up on his shoulder. Cam grinned at his little sister, "See! Frankie wanted to. And I promise I didn't wake her up. She woke up on her own."

"Ok, baby, I believe you," Natasha says with a slight chuckle.

Frankie looked over at her mother and reached her little arms out for Natasha.

Natasha reached for her and took Frankie in her arms, "Good morning baby."

Frankie snuggled into her mother's shoulder and Natasha rubbed her back. She looked at her son. As soon as she had taken Frankie, he had gotten up and put the book away. It had been a while since he had gotten alone time with either parent with Jamie working and Frankie being born. She got an idea.

Cam turned back around and raised his eyebrows in suspicion, "What?"

"We should cook breakfast for your dad."

Cam's eyebrows raised further in alarm, "You want to cook breakfast?"

"Cam, my cooking skills have gotten significantly better over the last couple of years."

He nods in agreement, "They have but you don't really do breakfast."

She leans down and picks Frankie up, "Let me leave Frankie with Jamie, so I can prove you wrong."

Cam shakes his head as Natasha leaves the room and mumbles under his breath, "We're going to have to go out for breakfast."

Natasha looked back at him and stuck her tongue out, indicating to him that she had heard his comment.

Natasha walks into her bedroom and gently lays Frankie down on Jamie. Frankie starts crawling all over her father. Luckily Jamie wakes up gently yet confused. It takes him a moment to register what's going on but he grins when he realizes it's his daughter. He picks her up and gives her a kiss, "Good morning, Winger. How'd you end up here?"

"How do you think?" Natasha asks as she leans down to give her husband a kiss.

"She could've teleported here. I can't just assume," Jamie says with a grin.

Natasha rolls her eyes at him, "No she couldn't have."

Jamie glances around the room and asks, "Where's Cam?"

"Waiting for me so we can cook breakfast together," Natasha says nonchalantly.

Jamie's face mimics the face Cam made earlier, "You mean the three of us are going to make breakfast?"

"No, I mean Cam and I. I think he's been feeling a little neglected since Frankie was born. Although the kids pretty good at hiding it."

Jamie nods in agreement, "I agree but do you have to destroy my kitchen in order to bond with our son?"

She pretends to think about the answer, "I suppose not but what's the fun in that."

Natasha laughs at Jamie's face as she leaves the room in search of the other man in her life. Jamie looks down at Frankie as Natasha goes, "What do you say we go back to bed? Well, after we text Auntie Pepper to bring some edible food over later."

* * *

"That doesn't look like pancake mix," Cam said pointing to the cement like concoction in Natasha's mixing bowl.

She gives him a slight glare, "Of course it is."

He raises an eyebrow in defiance, "That's what you said about the last ten batches," he says while pointing to the stack of pancakes resembling things.

She glares playfully at him, "Oh yeah, what do you know about pancakes?"

"Apparently a lot more than you," Jamie says as he walks into the room with Frankie in his arms.

She full on Widow glares at him as he and Cam crack up. Even Frankie laughs at her mother's facial expression.

"Ha ha ha everyone," Natasha says with an eye roll as they sobered up, "I guess maybe I can't cook pancakes."

Jamie leans over to kiss her cheek, "No you can't. We love you anyway."

Cam nods in agreement, "Yeah but what are we going to do about breakfast? I'm starving and there's no edible food."

Just then the doorbell rang and Jamie grinned, "Yeah well I thought ahead."

Natasha raised an eyebrow, "You didn't trust me?"

He grins guiltily as he deposited Frankie into Natasha's arms and walked to get the door. He openeded it to reveal Pepper, Tony, and Morgan.

Morgan grinned up at her uncle, "We brought breakfast!" she said cheerfully.

Jamie smiles at Pepper and Tony, "Thanks for coming over early you guys."

He looks back down at Morgan, "Now hurry up and go inside before Natasha kills me."

The little girl grinned as she ran into the house. Pepper and Tony were about to enter the house when Jamie put an arm in front of Tony.

Tony looked at him confused, "What?"

Jamie glares, "Do not say anything about the pancakes. I'm already in trouble."

"Well I'm glad you can acknowledge that," Jamie heard from behind him.

Pepper chuckled as she shifted the food in her arms. Jamie comically turned around to his very pissed off wife.

He chuckled nervously as he turned around, "In my defense, I didn't want our children to die early deaths. Or us for that matter."

Natasha picked up a pillow and threw it at Jamie. He ducked and it hit Tony square in the face.

"Hey!" Tony exclaimed.

Pepper pets her husbands shoulder, "You would've been hit anyways after you commented on Nat's cooking. Come on, Tony."

"It wasn't guaranteed," he mumbled as he followed his wife into the kitchen.

As he passed Jamie he whispers, "Good luck."

Jamie grinned angelically at his wife, "They were coming over anyways."

She rolled her eyes at her husband as she crossed the room, "Well you should've at least tried them."

He chuckles, "Babe, if I did that I would die."

She hits him again as he wraps his arms around her, "Ok ok. I'm sorry."

"You better be," she mumbles.

They make eye contact, "I am…" he says as they lean in for a kiss.

"Get a room!" they hear Tony say disgusted.

They both pull backwards and blushed slightly as Natasha says, "Tony, we own this house. We can do whatever we want."

He takes his hand off of his eyes, "Well remember that you just had a baby. I don't need to see you make another one."

This time Jamie leans down and grabs a throw pillow. He throws it at Tony.

"Ow!" the billionaire whines.

Pepper walks back into the room, "Tony leave them alone and let them eat breakfast. If we're going to get to the zoo when it opens we need to leave soon."

Tony sighs as he says, "Yes honey," he follows Pepper defeatedly into the kitchen.

Jamie and Natasha laugh as they watch their friend go.

* * *

"Yes Morgan, the panda is adorable," Tony said in a 'I'm-trying-to-be-enthusiastic-for-my-kid-but-I-hate-this' kind of way.

Natasha shook her head. Keeping Tony Stark entertained was harder to do than Cam, Morgan, and Frankie combined.

Cam looked away from the panda glass and looked at Natasha, "Can we go to the petting zoo next?"

Natasha looked at Jamie and Pepper. They both nodded.

She gives the boy a smile, "I don't see why not."

The children cheered and started walking towards the petting zoo with their parents following them.

Tony looked at her astounded, "We're going where?!"

Jamie patted Tony's shoulder, "Think about it as experiencing life as a normal civilian. You already have your disguise clothings on."

He glares at Jamie, "I liked you up until about thirty seconds ago."

Jamie steers him towards the petting zoo, "Nah. We're still cool. You need friends that aren't in the business. I'll give you that."

Tony glares as Jamie laughs, knowing he's right.

They reach the petting zoo in a few minutes. Morgan immediately runs over to a little alpaca.

"Daddy, isn't he cute?"

Tony looks at the animal, "He sure is," he says flatly, without his daughter noticing.

Natasha walks over to the two with Frankie. Cam had dragged Pepper and Jamie over to a horse to pet.

Natasha smiles at Morgan as she says, "You know, I bet if you asked nicely, you could ride him."

The little girl's face lit up, "Really?"

Natasha nods and Morgan runs over to the attendant.

Tony looks over at his daughter as she climbs the alpacas back, "I love that kid to pieces but I don't understand why she would want to ride that thing."

Natasha shakes her head, "You know, Tony, I find that parenting is easier when you're interested in what your kids are interested in."

He scuffs, "Easy for you to say. Frankie's a baby."

She raises an eyebrow, "Cam?"

"Oh yeah. Well he's very agreeable."

She raised an eyebrow, "To stuff you like. You think I knew about robots, legos, and Star Wars before I started dating Jamie?"

"Nat, you'd seen that stuff before."

"Not on their level. I learned to do stuff Cam liked so I could spend time with him. You should do stuff Morgan likes, for instance this alpaca."

He gives her a slight glare before deciding to walk over to the animal. He gently puts his hand on the alpaca and Natasha watches him smile slightly. Then she sees a look cross his face.

She looks down at Frankie, "I think I've made a monster."

"Yes you have," Pepper says as she walks up to them. Cam comes running behind her with Jamie taking up the rear.

"Mama! The horse was beautiful! Can we go horseback riding? Can we get a horse?"

Natasha glanced at Jamie and he shrugged, "Ok...no to the horse but we can go horseback riding someday."

Frankie started reaching for her father so Jamie took her and said, "You guys can go. I'm good."

Cam grinned, "Oh yeah. Daddy doesn't like horses. I think he's scared of them."

Natasha raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

Jamie glares at the two of them, "I am not scared of horses. I just don't particularly enjoy them."

Natasha kisses his cheek, "Alright honey."

Morgan comes running over to them and Pepper greets her with a hug, "Hey baby, how was the alpaca?"

"It was great Mommy! I love it so much! Can we get some lunch now?"

"Where's your Daddy?"

She shrugs, "Talking to the alpaca's daddy."

Pepper raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

She shrugs and turns to Cam, "I bet I can beat you to the cow pen."

Cam glares, "Can not."

Morgan sticks out her tongue and runs after him, "Watch me!" and she takes off. Cam takes off after her.

Pepper rolls her eyes, "Kids."

"I know right," Natasha says with a laugh, "Race ya?"

Pepper smiles, "Wouldn't have it any other way."

The mothers take off after their children.

Jamie shakes his head as he picks up the stuff Pepper, Natasha, Jamie, and Cam dropped. He shifts Frankie as she curls up next to him.

He shakes his head as he whispers to Frankie, "Don't let your Mama every tell you she's not a child. Ok?"

Frankie cooed in response.

Jamie turned around and saw Tony walking over to him with a grin. He leaned down and whispered to Frankie again, "And when your Uncle Tony walks over with that face, you know it's going to end with Auntie Pepper killing him."

* * *

"You got an alpaca?!" Pepper practically screamed at her husband a week later.

Natasha, Cam, and Morgan were just as shocked by Tony's newest purchase.

As Tony's about to respond, Morgan squeals, "I love it!"

"It's him sweetheart. His name is Gerald and I thought we could take care of him together."

Morgan nods eagerly as she runs over to Gerald. Cam looks warily at the alpaca for a moment before he too goes over to greet Gerald.

Tony gives his wife the sweetest smile he can muster, "See? The kids love him and I promise to take care of him."

"Tony, what was the last thing you took care of?"

"Duh, Morgan."

Pepper gives him a look and he sighs, "Ok, fine, I see your point, but hear me out. This will teach Morgan responsibility and give us a new way to bond. Don't you want us to bond?"

Pepper sighs, "Fine. But I'm not taking care of it."

"Him. His name is Gerald and he's the newest member of the family," Tony says as he walks over to the kids and Gerald. The smile on his face was genuine when he pet the alpaca, and Pepper knew he actually liked the animal.

She looked over at Jamie and narrows her eyes, "You weren't surprised? Did you know?"

Natasha too turns on him. He feels beat to speed up when he hears Frankie start crying from inside the house. He breathes a sigh of relief as he says, "I'll get her."

He bolts out of the room as Natasha and Pepper shake their head at him.

"He definitely knew," Pepper says.

"Oh totally," Natasha agrees, "He's just lucky Frankie's a Daddy's girl."


	17. Chapter 17

***AN: Ok, sorry for the wait. It took me a bit to figure out how to write the last few chapters. Chapter 18 will be the last chapter of this story but there will be a sequel called "Fixing the Family", that I will release after I publish Chapter 18. Until then, enjoy the conclusion to Someone For Natasha.**

"Cam, come on you're going to be late for school!" Natasha yelled up the stairs to her now seven year old son.

"I'm coming Mama!" he says running down the stairs.

The seven year old sprinted down the stairs with his backpack flying behind him.

Natasha rolled her eyes at her son. He was constantly causing chaos. He was like a small Tasmanian Devil. He was always playing pranks and causing trouble. Especially on his little sister.

She handed him his lunch, "You have all of your homework?"

He nods, "Yep."

She raises an eyebrow, "Is it all done?"

He gives his mother a slightly guilty look, "Um...yes?"

"Cam!"

Jamie waltzed into the room with his two year old daughter on his hip, a half eaten bagel on in his other hand, his hair a mess, and Stark trailing him. He swallowed and asked, "What he do?"

She walks over and takes her daughter from him, "Not finish his homework and you two don't have time to do it before he has to get to school."

Jamie gives his son a slight glare and the little boy shrugged, "Reading's hard?"

` Jamie was about to respond when his pager went off, "Ok. I'm going to take you to school and we're going to talk to your teacher later. But, we've got to go, ok?"

Cam nodded and walked over to give his mother a kiss, "Bye Mama."

"Bye, baby. будь хорошим," she said as she kissed his cheek.

"Bye bye Cam," Frankie waved at her brother.

"Bye Frankie," he says as he sprints out the door.

Jamie walks over to Natasha and Frankie as well and gives them each a kiss, "See you guys later."

"Love you," Natasha shouts as Frankie calls, "Bye Bye Daddy."

"Bye Baby," shouts and then mouths 'I Love You' to Natasha.

As soon as the door closes Frankie points to the phone left on the counter, "Daddy's."

Natasha rolled her eyes as she kissed her daughter, "Yep. Let's go get dressed. Some people will never change."

* * *

After dropping Frankie off at the daycare center, Natasha made her way back to the car. She was happy with her life. She had a husband who was her almost her better half. A funny two year old daughter and a sweet, but chaotic son. Not to mention her furry friend. Life was good. Almost too good.

Once she got to the compound she went to go make herself some lunch. In general, she worked in the afteroon and evenings. She normally spent the mornings with Frankie at her toddler ballet class. She shakes her said remembering Jamie having to convince her to sign Frankie up for her daughter's favorite activities.

_Natasha glances at the window of the studio as she, Jamie, Frankie, Cam, and Stark walk by on their way to the park. Cam had Stark on the leash and was walking ahead of his parents while Jamie pushed Frankie in the stroller. Natasha walked beside them._

_Jamie also noticed the window, "Toddler ballet lessons. Ages two to five. We should sign Frankie up for that."_

_Natasha looks up startled, "What, why?"_

"_Um...because she might find it fun? Plus, she'll be around kids her own age."_

"_I don't know...the dance world seems tough."_

"_What makes you say that?"_

"_Ever seen Dance Moms?"_

_Jamie rolls his eyes, "I bet that's mostly for the sake of television. Plus, those girls are older."_

"_What age do you think they started?" Natasha say with a raised eyebrow._

_Both he can respond she shrugs her shoulders as she speeds up to catch up with Cam, "I'm just saying. Do we really want to subject our daughter to that? Plus, I thought you wanted her to play soccer."_

"_She can do both!" Jamie calls after his wife, who was already busy talking to Cam about something._

_Jamie shakes his head at his wife. This conversation was so not over. _

* * *

"_And that's the story of Angelina Ballerina," Natasha said as she closed the book. Unlike her brother, Frankie rarely fell asleep during a bedtime story. Unsurprisingly, her eyes were still open as she snuggled closer to her mother._

"_Time for bed my littlle Anya," Natasha whispered to her daughter._

_Frankie mumbles, "No."_

_Natasha chuckles, "Yes."_

_Frankie nods but then looks up to her mother, "Mama, can do that?", she points to Angelina dancing on the cover of the book._

_Natasha hesitates, "Maybe. Goodnight baby."_

"_Night Mama. Love you."_

"_I love you too," Natasha says as she slips out of her daughter's room._

_She walks past her son's room to see him passed out on the bed, probably where Jamie had left him after reading him a bedtime story. She goes in and tucks him back into the bed before proceeding down the hall to her bedroom. _

_She smiles when she sees Stark and Jamie curled up on the bed. She climbs on the bed and pets her dog's head as she kisses her husband's cheek, "Both of the kids are out."_

_Jamie nods, "Yep. Earliest it's been in awhile."_

"_That's because you indulge Frankie with like forty different stories."_

"_No, I give her the option of forty different stories and we go though them until she lets me finish the story. The only one she ever lets me finish is Angelina Ballerina."_

_Natasha slides away from him as she sees where this conversation is going._

_Jamie sits up ans Stark takes that as his cue to leave and go spend the night in Frankie's room._

"_Nat, why don't you want to sign Frankie up for ballet?"_

"_Jamie, I really don't want to talk about it."_

"_Too late. We already are. Spill," he says gently._

_She sighs, "It used to be part of my training in the Red Room. I love it, but it brings back bad memories."_

_Jamie nods, knowing better than to ask for more information, "Why don't you make knew memories then?"_

_She looks at him to elaborate, "Well, you associate the act of doing ballet with something terrible but you enjoy it. If you do this with Frankie, you'll be making new good memories with the act of doing ballet."_

_She nods slowly, "Maybe. I'll think about it," she says as she leans over to turn out her light and curls up next to Jamie._

_Jamie reaches over to turn out his light and wraps his arm around her, "Well she starts Monday morning so you have until then."_

_The next thing Jamie knew, there was a loud thud and he was on the ground._

Jamie turned out to be right, something she didn't like to admit. She really did enjoy going to her daughter's classes and Frankie loved coming home from ballet to show her brother and father her new dance moves. Surprisingly, Cam indulged her and often helped her with her technique.

Natasha looked through the fridge for the jelly, but she couldn't find any. She sighed, she was just going to have to make do with a peanut butter sandwich. If that wasn't bad enough, she had a conference call with the other leaders in a few minutes. She wasn't looking forward to it. They always saddened her and reminded her of all that she'd lost. It was only once a month, but it always managed to bring down her day. On those days, Jamie, Cam and Frankie knew to leave her alone unless she sought out their company. Normally the only person she wanted around was Stark.

Natasha sighed as she sat down and heard Okoye begin the conference.

* * *

After everyone signed off, Rhodey and she were the only ones left. She knew what he wanted to talk about.

"Where are you?" she asked.

"Mexico," Rhodey answers and then mentions something about mass killing.

"It's probably a rival gang," she says looking downwards.

"Except it's not. What he's done here...what he's been doing for the last few years...I got tell you there's a part of me that doesn't even want to find him," Rhodey says giving her a look of pity. Natasha knows that had he knew about her family, the pity would be worse.

Natasha nods, "Can you find out where he's going next? Please?"

Rhodey nods and signs off.

Natasha tries to hold back tears for her fallen friend. She missed Clint so much. She missed all of them, but life was harder without her other half. He hadn't even met Frankie or Cam. She guesses that's part of the reason only Tony and Pepper knew about them. It just didn't feel right to share the news with others before him.

"I'd offer to cook you dinner but…" she hears a voice from behind her.

Natasha looks over to see Steve. She hadn't seen him since before she and Jamie started dating but they'd talked a little, "You here to do laundry?"

"Came to see a friend."

"Well clearly your friend is fine."

"You know, I saw a pod of whale when I was coming over the bridge…"

"In the Hudson?"

"Fewer ships. Cleaner water."

"You know, if you're about to tell me to look on the bright side, umm….I'm about to hit you in the head with a peanut butter sandwich."

Steve gives her a small smile, "Sorry. Force of habit," he says coming to sit across from her.

"You know...I keep telling everyone that they need to move on. Some do, but not us."

At that moment, Natasha is tempted to tell him about her family but she doesn't. In some regards, she has moved on. She got married, got a dog, and has two amazing kids. Yet, a part of her will always be fighting Thanos. A part died that day with half of the universe and she knows she will never get that back.

"If we move on, who does this?," she asks him.

"Maybe it doesn't need to be done."

"I used to have nothing and then I got this. This job...this family...and I was better because of it. And even though they're gone...I'm still trying to get better."

Steve nods, "I think we both need to get a life."

Natasha wants to tell him he had know idea about the life she'd gotten. She wanted to have a life where her two worlds collide, but she wasn't ready for that yet, "You first."

Their conversation is interrupted when the doorbell rings and Natasha flicks the screen over.

"Hi is anyone home? It's Scott Lang. We met a few years ago, at the airport. In Germany? I got really big…"

Scott continues to ramble as Steve stands up.

Natasha looks at Scott in shock. All she knows is that her world is about to change.

* * *

Later that night, after Scott explains his time travel theory to Natasha and Steve, Natasha sneaks off to her old bedroom in the compound.

She takes out her phone and calls Jamie.

Jamie hears his phone ring and smiles when he sees it's his wife, "Hey babe. Are working late tonight? The kids are asleep by the way and they said they loved you and goodnight."

"Um...yeah. We need to talk," Natasha says seriously.

"Ok..what's up?"

"Well, first Steve came back today. I didn't tell him about you or the kids, well I would've at some point today, but we got interrupted. Ant-man showed up."

"I thought he blipped?"

"He didn't. He was stuck in the Quantum Realm. Now he was an idea on how to get everyone back through time travel. I think it might work."

Jamie stays silent for a few moments, "Do you think it could work?"

"I don't know," Natasha says honestly.

"But you want it to," Jamie says easily reading his wife.

Natasha hesitates, "It would help a lot of people. We could fix our mistake."

"Nat, what Thanos did, wasn't your fault. You guys did the best you could."

"And half the universe still died!" she exclaimed.

Jamie looked downwards. He knew he would probably never be able to understand the weight of his wife's guilt, but he wants her to stop hurting. He swallows and asks, "Could it erase what's happened now?"

She sighs, "I don't know. I don't want to loose Frankie. We'll figure that out when we go ask Tony tomorrow."

"If Morgan could die Tony won't do it. If Tony manages to figure out a way to bring everyone back without erasing what's already happened...I think you should go for it."

"Me too," she admits.

"Are you going to tell the others about us?"

Natasha shakes her head, "When this is all over and our family is back together."

"Ok. I love you."

"Love you too. I'll come home as soon as possible."

Jamie nods and he hangs up.

Natasha sighs. She really hoped this worked.


	18. Chapter 18

***Here's the final chapter! The sequel, "Fixing the Family" should be up within the next week, but I like to take my time writing the next part of things before I upload, so I apologize if this chapter came or the sequel comes out slower than some of you want. Anyways, enjoy! **

It's been a few days since Tony agreed to help them with time travel, and things were progressing quickly. Today, they were going to get the stones. Everyone was nervous and hopeful for the good outcome. Natasha had been glad that they managed to get Clint and Thor to help, because they all needed redemption.

While getting last minute things prepared, Natasha stole away from the group. She was seated in the common area where Jamie had first made her a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. She smiled softly at the memory.

She was staring at her phone when she heard Tony say, "You should call them."

She looks up, "I know."

He climbs on to the bar stool next to her and they sit in silence for a few moments.

She sighs, "We could die today."

Tony snorts, "We've been in this situation before."

She looks at him, "It's different and you know it."

Tony nods, "Yeah. It'll be worth it to keep them safe."

Natasha nods.

They are quite for a few minutes before she says, "If...if something happens to me, I want you or Pepper to be the one to tell Jamie. And you should bring Clint and Steve. They should know about them. You can tell Bruce and Thor, but they're not exactly inconsipicious. They can meet the kids at a less overwhelming time."

Tony nods, "You're not going to die Nat."

"Neither are you, Tony," she said.

Neither one acknowledged that they believed the other.

Tony cleared his throat, "Well okay. Um...call your husband. I have to finish a few things."

Tony walked out the room and Natasha facetimes Jamie.

Jamie picks up with a smile, "Hey."

"Hey yourself," Natasha answers.

"Hi Mama!" Cam says.

"Mama!" Frankie says happily.

Nat chuckles, "Hey guys. What are you doing in bed with Daddy?"

"Well," Jamie answers, "Frankie claims it's impossible to fall asleep in her bed without her mom to make sure it's safe. And Cam claims that he's here for emotional support."

Natasha smiles, "Of course. But, you guys have to get ready for school and ballet."

"Mama, I show you dance?" Frankie asks excitedly.

Natasha nods, "Sure baby."

Frankie climbed off of her parents bed with her brother's help and starts to do her little dance.

Natasha smiles once Frankie finishes, "Good job, Anya."

"Thank you!"

"Ok well go get ready for dance class. I'll see you soon. Love you."

"Love you too," Frankie says as she runs back to her room.

Natasha turns to Cam, "You should go get ready too."

He sighs dramatically, "Do I have to?"

Natasha nods, "Yep. Get going so I can talk to your Dad. Love you."

Cam smiles, "Love you too," as he walks out of the room.

"Be good!" Natasha calls after him.

"Maybe," he calls back.

Jamie shakes his head as he gets up and closes the door behind Cam, "They miss you."

"I miss them," Natasha admits.

"You guys are doing it today?" Jamie asks.

"Yep. Clint and I are going to space in the past."

Jamie shakes his head, "That sounds ridiculous yet really cool at the same time."

"And terrifying," Natasha adds.

"I have faith everything will work out how it's suppose to be," Jamie sits on the bed.

"Yeah…," Natasha says swallowing, debating if she wants to say more.

They stare into each others eyes for what feels like hours, drinking in every ounce of each other.

"I love you," Natasha says.

"Love you too," Jamie whispers.

Natasha hangs up the call before either one of them can say anything else. She sits in silence for a few moments before Clint walks in.

"Hey," he says noticing that she's a little emotional, "you alright?"

Natasha nods, "Yeah. It's just that….it's a lot."

He nods.

She looks at him, "It will work Clint."

"You don't know that," Clint says looking downwards.

"Someone told me that they have faith that everything works out the way it was supposed to be."

"Do you believe them?"

"Yeah. I think I do."

Clint gives her a look, "Have you become an optimist in the last five years?"

She gives him a sad smile, aching to tell him everything but holding back, "You have no idea what I've become in the last five years. Come on, we have a world to save."

Clint followed Natasha out of the kitchen, kind of confused by the statement.

* * *

_A soul for a soul,_ Natasha thinks as she stares down at the cliff.

Clint looks at her, "We know who it has to be."

She stares at him. For the last five years, all he's wanted was to get his family back. To have his happy ending. She got hers. She got a man who loved her unconditionally. She had a charming little boy who wormed his way into her heart; and she has her mini-me, her little Anya. She even got loyal companion in Stark. She knew they would survive without her. She didn't know if Clint could survive without his.

"Yeah. We do."

"I'm starting to think we mean different people here, Natasha."

Natasha barely hears herself speaking to Clint. She's thinking about the fact she's going to miss Frankie's dance recital. She will be cute in her little ballerina tutu.

"Don't you go and get all decent on me now."

She's thinking about Cam's science project as she convinces Clint to live. He and Jamie were suppose to spend a lot of time on it this weekend which would have inevitably gotten Tony involved.

"I don't judge people based on their worse mistakes," she tells him.

"Well maybe you should."

"You didn't."

Clint swallows, "You're a pain in my ass, you know that?"

The hold each other silently for a moment before Clint steps back and says, "Ok. You win."

He smirks and Natasha knows they're about to fight. They fight and all Nat can think of is her family. All of it. She sees Cam and Nate playing in the yard with Cooper pretending not to care. She sees Lila fussing over Frankie, finally having a little sister. Laura and Clint are there, cooking burgers. Jamie is standing next to them, with a slightly sad look in his eyes but otherwise he's happy. They're all alright.

She looks up at Clint. She managed to get to she was hanging off of the cliff. She can see it in his eyes he doesn't want her to die. He's scared to loose her like he lost them. She's glad that he'll get to meet her children and Jamie. They'll help him and he'll them.

"Let me go."

"No. Please….no," Clint says crying.

"It's ok," she says whispering.

"No…"

She pushes off of the rock.

"_Are you making peanut butter and jelly? That's really your epic plan?"_

"_You can't judge since you eat cereal everyday. Plus this is a sophisticated sandwich reserved for good things. Unlike a plain peanut butter sandwich."_

_She rolled her eyes and decided to ignore his 'good thing' bit, "Yeah but peanut butter and jelly? I have never heard of that sandwich referred to as sophisticated."  
He lays out four pieces of bread. He unscrews the peanut butter cap and begins to spread the peanut butter on two of the pieces of bread._

"_It's an emotionally sophisticated sandwich."_

"_An emotionally sophisticated sandwich?"_

_He nods as he begins to apply the jelly to other to pieces of bread._

"_It also has magically powers."_

She smiles. It really did.

* * *

Tony's staring out into the lake with the rest of the original Avengers. None of them are talking just staring out into the water.

"Do we know if she had any family?" Bruce asks.

"Just us," Steve responds.

Tony clears his throat, "That's not exactly true."

"What?" Clint looks up in surprise. Tony can already see the guilt forming behind his eyes.

"Don't do that, Clint. Nat knew what she was giving up. You know you couldn't have stopped her."

Steve looked at Tony, "What did she give up?"

Tony swallows, "A husband…"

"Nat was married?" Bruce asked surprised while Clint looked down as more tears threatened to fall.

Tony nods, "For the last two years. They've been dating for four. They have two kids."

Now Clint was openly crying while the rest were in shock.

"How old?" Steve whispers.

"Seven and two," Tony responds.

Clint looks up, "Why didn't she tell us?"

Tony looks down, "Because after Thanos we were all broken. She wanted her kids to meet the people who were her family and not what we'd become. She wanted to wait until we weren't as damaged or we found you, Clint. Then when the time travel came up, she was going to tell you guys when we brought everyone back. So her family was put back together."

Everyone is silent with Tony's revelation.

Clint wipes his tears, "Are you going to tell them?"

Tony nods, "Yes, I'll call them. But first, we need to make sure she didn't die in vain. We need to bring everyone back."

The others nod and they start to head back to the compound.

* * *

Clint stares at the house crafted in the woods. The battle was over. They had won. He was going to see his family again. At the cost of two of his best friends lives. Pepper had been destroyed with the news of Tony's death, so he had volunteered to tell Jamie about Nat and Tony. He just wasn't sure he was ready to face what was inside the house. It wasn't fair.

He looks up when a man steps out of the house with a dog by his side. The man was pale and had bright blue eyes. His hair was dark. He was obviously handsome. The dog perked up and trotted towards Clint. He starts sniffing Clint and he looks around. Clint has a feeling he knows who he's looking for.

The man walks over to Clint and Clint decides his time to decide what to do is up.

Clint stutters, "Hi...I'm um…"

"Agent Clint Barton," the man says.

Clint looks up in surprise, "You know who I am?"

He nods as he kneels to pet his dog. He rests his forehead on the pups before saying, "Yep. I figured you'd be stopping by once people started coming back. You guys won?"

Clint nods, not sure what to say.

Jamie breathes out a shaky breath, "Good. She wouldn't have been able to live with herself if she hadn't. Tony's gone too, isn't he?"

Clint looks up in surprise and Jamie gives him a watery smile, "If he was alive, he and Pepper definitely would have come to tell me about Nat. And if Nat was still here, she would be with you. She always wanted you to meet the kids."

Clint nods, "I'm sorry. It's-"

"Don't say it's your fault. No one every made Natasha Romanoff do something she didn't want to do. No one."

He stands up and looks at Clint, "Plus, it'll make it pretty hard to develop a friendship with you. I'm pretty sure Nat will haunt me if you don't have a relationship with her kids."

Clint gives a small laugh, "Probably. By the way, we uh had a deal about kids….and...um…"

Jamie chuckles, "She's just as much as a traitor as your youngest."

Clint chuckles, "Just like her mother."

Jamie nods, "Just like her mother."

Clint shakes his head, of course she was.


	19. Authors Note

Hey guys, I just wanted to let you know my new fix, Fixing the Family, is up now!


End file.
